Forgiven
by zivaharknessBADWOLF
Summary: Almost last chapter, finishing this one off for good. ENJOY MINIONS!
1. Chapter 1

**For all those people out there hating Tony for almost making out with Ziva and then not, do not fear for hopefully i shall fix it and this is what he should have done.**

**Unfortunately, no I don't own NCIS blah blah blah so on so forth....**

Forgiven

Pulling away from kissing Tony's cheek, she inhaled his scent which made her think of coffee, leather and above all clean and new car. Smiling to herself, thinking about his Mustang and the times she had spent in it. As she stood in front of him there was something in her eyes that Tony could place a finger on. It was a cross between lust and gentleness which made something in his stomach stir.

"Can I ask you a question?' Ziva said, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

'You just did,' he replied laughing softly. 'No I'm joking Z. Shoot.'

'When we were in the room with Saleem in Somalia when I was captured, I asked you why you came. I felt as if I didn't deserve your rescuing because of what I did to you and everyone here.'

'Ha, no sweetcheeks, of course you deserved us, its just not the same here without you.'

Smiling, she reached up and brushed back a piece of lone hair that had fallen loose. ' Hmm, yes, but because you had been filled with that serum, you could only tell the truth. And you told me that you could not live without me. Is that because you wanted me back as a partner, or was it because, you love me?' she said as a blush seeped across her cheeks.

Tony had felt this coming. Although some of the things he had said in that room had been forgotten because of the effect of the drug, he certainly remembered what he said to Ziva.

Unsure of what to say, he looked right in her eyes, and shifted slightly more towards her. Resting his hands on the tops of her shoulders, he sighed enjoying her closeness.

'Ziva I-' he was aprubtly cut of by Ziva.

'You know what Tony, I should have never of come here, I should leave. Now,' trying to release herself from his grip, Ziva tried to move his hands from her but they weren't going anywhere. Looking defeated, she looked back int Tony's eyes.

'Tony.'

'Yes Zee-vah?' he said moving his hand to lay on the back of her neck.

'I need to leave,' trying to sound forceful, but was shuddering in anticipation from his touch.

'No you don't,' Tony said, his breath tickling her face. 'You don't need to go anywhere. You don't want to leave. I can tell. Ducky taught me a few things I might have been able to do if I wanted to read Saleem.' he said looking smug.

'How could you possibly tell if I wanted to stay here?' she said, frustration creeping into her voice.

'Well', he said sliding his hands down her arms and stopping to hold each of her small, soft hands in his. 'Your face tells me everything I need to know. You keep blinking, which means that your not telling me something. You have kept your voice down this entire time, which means that you want something, or again, your not telling me something. '

Infuriated, she pulled her hands away from his and crossed them in front of her chest tightly..

_How can he know all of that?_ she thought. Maybe he was lying also, but something inside told her he wasn't.

'Is that all, Special Agent Dinozzo?'

Grinning one of his special smiles he keeps only for her, 'No, but you still don't want to go. There is only one thing that I wanna do right now and I'm pretty sure you know what that is...'

Looking back at her former partner, something in Ziva clicked. Tony loved her, he always has. Thats why he saved her. Even though she loved him too, she needed to hear him say that he loved her. Pressing her forehead to his, she reached up to play with his hair, his arms encircling her waist.

'Do you love me, Tony?' she said anxiously, looking up at him with worried eyes.

'Ziva, I have loved you since the day we met. When you started seeing Micheal again, I only wanted to protect you. I know that you can do that yourself, but I wanted to let you know that I was there for you. When I went to your apartment, I went there because I wanted to see if you were OK because Micheal was supposed to leave that morning. When he,' Ziva looked like she was going to cry. Maybe from happiness, or maybe because she still didn't forgive him for what he did. Choosing his words carefully Tony continued, 'Um, when we, ah, fought I was thinking about how I needed to protect you, and when he was dead and you came through the door, I felt so bad for hurting someone you loved. I just wanted you to be hap-'

Tony was cut off by Ziva placing her fingers over his mouth, 'Can it Tony. I have already heard about what happened, but Micheal is gone, he is past me now. While I was in my cell the only person I could think about was you, wishing somehow you would find me. It took all of my strength to not kiss you when you came for me. It was so hard. I just hope that you can forgive me for what I did to you. I didn't even say goodbye.'

Looking ashamed, she returned Tony's gaze, all she could she in his eyes was confusion. Suddenly, he was kissing her, softly and gently his lips soft and wanting against hers. She wound her arms around his neck playing with the hair that lay there. Tony's hands pulled on her hips closing the almost microscopic gap between them. He backed her up to the counter, lifting her so she sat next to the basin and that he was standing between her legs. Tony started kissing down her neck, and nibbling her ear, muttering is Italian as he went.

She pulled his face back to hers, a new fire burning in her eyes. 'Tony, this is the mens' bathroom. I think we can do better than that.'

'So what if its the mens'. I don't care as long as I am here with you, that is fine for me.'

'Yes, well I do care. What if Gibbs comes in. Or McGee. Or Palmer, imagine,' she whispered sexily in his ear. 'Me all laid out here for you, naked and ready,' Tony groaned inwardly to the though as she pressed her chest up to his. 'Palmer walks in and we do not notice, he gets, to see, me. Come to my new apartment at 7. We might have dinner, but right now I think you are not very hungry of food, yes?' she said chuckling. She bounced down off the counter and walked out glancing back at Tony as she went, and winked.

LITTLE DID THEY KNOW:

McGee was bored. He had no leads on the case, and he was waiting for a set of fingerprints from Abby, but it might take hours for the partial they lifted in AFIS. So he decided to go for a walk. After getting a coffee from the cafeteria, he was still bored and now needed to go to the head.

As he opened the door to the bathrooms, he heard a very peculiar noise, it was a woman, with a accent, sounding, well pleased he thought was a nice way to put it. Becoming more and more intrigued he opened the door as quietly as he could to just peer inside. He caught a glimpse of two people who he was both very familiar with. Tony, and Ziva. In the bathroom. The mens' room. Oh he had to get a photo of this. Tony and Ziva didn't seem to notice as he pulled out his iPhone, and snapped an interesting picture of them, Tony kissing down her neck and Ziva throwing her head back with pleasure. _Gah! Tony your eating her!_ He couldn't quite make out what Tony was saying, but he was speaking in Italian, or French. Ziva started talking then, with not exaclty the most clarity she could, but it wasn't meant for his ears McGee reminded himself.

Then he heard his name and was almost certain that Ziva was looking straight at him. But she couldn't _see him and looked back at Tony, saying something that made him groan. Sprung! _McGee thought._ Oh Abby needs to defiantly see these_ he thought, taking another photo.

Suddenly, Ziva jumped of the counter and walked straight towards the door. She turned back to look at Tony and McGee took this as a good time to leave. Not wanting to look suspicious, he rushed as quickly as he could to the elevator, and pressed the down button numerous times before the elevator doors shut and took and excruciatingly long time to reach Abby's lab.

Abby turned around when she heard the elevator go off, and someone walk into her lab. McGee looks happy today, she thought, her brow creasing. Too happy.

'Hey! I don't have anything and you don't have Caf-Pow! So whats up Timmy?'

'You will never belive what I stumbled across,' he said scrolling through his iPhone. 'A-hah!' McGee said plugging his phone into a port on the projector.

Abby gasped when she saw the two photos now displayed on the screen, one of Tony and Ziva kissing, and one of Tony kissing Ziva's neck.

'Oh my God! Bert, cover your eyes! McGee! Tony is eating her!'

'I know hey?' he said looking rather pleased with himself. 'So, who won the pool then?'

'I did,' said Gibbs from the door way.

Dammit, I hate it when he creeps up on us like that.

Kissing Abby on the head, handing over the Caf-Pow, Gibbs left flashing a rare smirk. 'Oh and McGee?'

'Yes boss?'

'When you look at me like that, I get an sudden urge to head-slap you.'

Looking confused McGee watched as his boss left. 'What look?' he asked Abby.

Shrugging and sipping away at her Caf-Pow, Abby went back to work.

Please review and I may reward you with another chapter if I am inspired by hopefully, sed reviews which you ARE writing now. Yes I accept anonymous reviews, so really, you don't even need to put your name! Simple. GET TYPING.

zivaBADWOLFdamonxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. Im trying not to keep you hanging so i will have another chapter posted soon.**

**WARNING: contains some McAbby**

Pay Back Probie

Gibbs entered the bull-pen with an ever existing cup of Starbucks in his hand to find Tony in a rather uncomfortable position, sitting awkwardly and fidgeting.

'Dinnozzo?'

Looking up to see Gibbs right in front of his desk Tony only knew he was in for a head slap. _Oh no. Now I'm in trouble-_he flinched as he waited for Gibbs to slap him. In stead, he opened his eyes to find his boss looking at him as if he just said something in Chinese, or worse, something technical.

'Yea boss?' he said standing up. Gibbs said nothing he just indicated for Tony to follow him.

'My office. Now,' he said over his shoulder, walking away from him.

'On your six boss.' He half ran to the elevator to see the doors almost closing, so he squeezed inside just in time to fall into Gibbs and almost knock his coffee from his hand.

'Whoa, sorry about that boss,' he said cursing as the only spilt liquid tricked down to his elbow, scalding him. _Why does he have to have his coffee so damn hot? He is insane,_ he thought watching Gibbs take a long sip before flicking to stop switch on the elevator planel._ This is going to break someday. I can feel it._

The elevator jolted to a stop, and the two men stared directly at each other, Tony confused as he felt the infamous "Gibbs" stare burn through him.

'Dinozzo, if you need to break Rule 12, find a better place to do it the he mens' room. Ziva deserves better than that. What are you doing tonight?'

Feeling horribly exposed, Tony replied shakily, 'Don't you mind us breaking Rule 12? I thought it was one of your most important rules...'

Gibbs turned on him shaking his head, 'If I didn't want it to happen I wouldn't have asked you what you were doing with her tonight, would I?' He stared at his "very special field agent' for a moment, then giving him the hardest head slap he could muster, without spilling his coffee.

Tony flinched, then grinned.

'Hmm, should have seen that one coming. And Ziva invited me to her new apartment. Which may be a problem, seeing that I don't know where she lives right now.'

'There,' Gibbs said, taking a card with a phone number and address on it and slipping it into Tony's jacket pocket grinned saying, 'You have Abby to thank for the address.' Flicking the elevator back on the pushed the button to the autopsy room, presumably to talk to Ducky about the three men that they had found at the crime scene.

Stepping out of the elevator Gibbs turned around saying, 'Go see Abby.' Just as the doors were closing again, Gibbs jammed his foot in the door and said, 'You have McGee to thank for the photos.'

The elevator shut again, taking him to Abby's lab, giving him time to think, _What photos?_

He arrived at his destination, walking straight into Abby's lab only to find the lab empty, with some very interesting photos of him and Ziva, displayed on the wide screen. _Probilicouis is going to pay, big time. _

Looking around, Tony found no trace of his favorite forensic scientist, or McGee, although when he went into her office, after turning the unusually loud music off, he discovered an upturned Caf-Pow, and Abby's hair ties._ Hey, something is wrong. And I'm going to find out what it is. Abby would never leave her Caf-Pow, just lying here. _

Hearing something coming from the stairwell, he walked to the door leading to the stairs, looking down at his watch, and seeing the time was already 6, he would have to leave soon in time to pick up some supplies and get over to Ziva's new fancy apartment in Georgetown.

Trying to be as quiet as he could, he opened the stair well door just a fraction, but enough to see Abby leaning against the stairs and McGee standing opposite her, leaning against the railing. McGee said something, and Abby stopped playing with her hair and literally launched herself at McGee, embracing his lips in a passionate kiss. It took McGee a moment to gauge what was happening, and he eventually wrapped his hands around her hips. _Ha! Pay back time Probie_, he thought snapping a picture on his phone.

Abby stepped backwards, toeing off her platform shoes and pulling McGee back so he was pressing her into the wall. McGee grabbed her thigh, pulling it up around his waist, which made Tony almost laugh out loud, but restrained himself, taking another picture. He forced himself to close the door and leave, but just as he shut the door he heard Abby make a noise he knew quite well, be normally only heard in the bedroom. _Gah_, he thought shuddering, not wanting to know what McGee was doing to her.

Pushing all mental images out of his mind, he sent the newly taken pictures to McGee's iPhone, which was still plugged into Abby's computer and they appeared on the screen. The he picked up a Post It note, and wrote _Pay back Probie_ on it and stuck it on Abby's door.

Laughing to himself he rode the elevator back upstairs, grabbed his things from his desk and rushed back down stairs and drove away.

30 MINUTES AGO; ABBY'S LAB

'Ahh McGee you are a genius! Yes! Oh its finally happened! Hooray!' she almost yelled, turning up the music until it was deafening, and bouncing around, knocking over her Caf-Pow, but she didn't seem to care.

Her pigtails became loose as McGee watched her twirl around her office hugging Bert and eventually tripping over her own ridiculous shoes and falling into his arms. Giggling she stood back up again.

'Are you ok?' he asked, sounding like a worried boyfriend.

'Yeah, of course I am Timmy! Tony and Ziva are in LOVE!' she scoffed, the slid the hair bands from her hair and started to re-tie her hair. McGee caught her hand, and stepped towards her, whispering, 'No, leave it out. I like it like that.'

'Aww Timmy your such a flirt.' she said with a grin.

Smiling back, he realized he had things to do in the bull-pen, so he said goodbye to Abby, and walked over to the elevator. After a few minutes of waiting for the elevator to come, he figure that Gibbs must he having a "meeting in his office", so he decided to take the stairs.

He was almost up the first flight of stairs, when he heard the door open behind him. He turned around to see that Abby had adapted to Ziva's way and was standing on the step right under him.

'Hey, Abby. You're getting good at that you know,' McGee said with much admiration in his voice. Abby said nothing but went to stand on the same step right opposite McGee. She started playing with her hair which was hanging loosely around her shoulders. She looked up McGee, to find him looking straight at her.

'I really do like it when you wear your hair like that, its sexy.' The next thing he knew Abby was kissing him with such lust that he almost fell over the railing. Regaining his balance, he captured her hips, pulling her closer to him, as she pulled him back to the wall.

After taking her shoes off, Abby stood shorter than McGee, which spurred him on even more. He pulled her thigh up until it was hooked around his waist. Grinning, he broke the kiss, and nibbled on her ear, whispering, 'Really sexy,' he said and continued to kiss down her neck, reaching the hollow of her throat, which made her moan loudly, the vibrations on her skin, making him chuckle.

LITTLE DID THEY KNOW:

After showing the picture of Tony and Ziva to both Ducky and Palmer, they both accepted their loss and both handed over $50 to Gibbs. After looking very pleased and smug Gibbs eventually asked, 'So you got anything for me Duck?'

'Not yet I'm afraid Jethro. I'm still waiting on that TOX scan report back from Abby.'

'Well, lets go then,' walking out of autopsy with Ducky, Gibbs turned back and called out to Palmer to follow. Almost jumping with joy Jimmy Palmer joined them in the elevator, and siad nothing until they arrived at Abby's lab.

Wondering why the door to her Lab was closed, he pulled off the Post It note and read it aloud to Ducky and Palmer- 'Pay back Probie? What does that mea-' he was cut off by the pictures that were currently displayed on Abby's wide screen, showing Abby and McGee, kissing each other rather passionately. Fuming, Gibbs figured by the picture that they must be in the stair well leaving Ducky and Palmer in her lab.

'Ha! I win this time Jethro!' called Ducky from Abby's lab.

Almost ripping the stair well door off its hinges, he found McGee kissing Abby's throat, apparently oblivious to the fact that he stood there.

'HEY! Will you two stop grab-ass and get back to work! God!'

'Sprung,' they both said simultaneously.

Haha nice twist yes? I thought I should have a whole chapter of Tiva so I will be posting that soon cause I though this chapter was getting rather long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Full on Tiva so if you don't like that kinda of stuff i suggest you look at something in the wimpy range. With help from my bestie Maddie xoxo**

**p.s. Do not own blah blah you know what im talking about...and this chapter is quite good so read it now all clever people who are not wimpy. **

***GASP***

Driving like well, Ziva, Tony sped around the corner, the GPS telling him to slow down in an artificially calm voice. Slamming his fist on the OFF button on the top, he sighed a sigh of relief when the dam thing shut up. The only problem was he didn't exactly know where he was going. Grumbling, he pulled out the address from the card that Gibbs had given him earlier. Glancing side ways at the card he thought about it for a moment then decided indeed he did not need that dam GPS.

_No nonono! _He thought staring at his watch. 7:02pm. Dammit! Ziva has been waiting for...2 minutes! _Calm yourself Dinozzo. What difference can 2 minutes make?_ Thats when he noticed the car riding on his tail behind him.

'Hey buddy! Watch it!' he yelled out the window then wound it back up again. _Idiot probably doesn't know where he is even going..._

He started to daydream about Ziva, how she blushed when he called her sweet cheeks, and how she looked at him when they were kissing. These thoughts made his pants stretch a little, so he tried to wiggle into a more comfortable position.

He was so deep in his thoughts that when the car behind him swerved around his car, Tony jumped in surprise, twisting his steering wheel and slamming into the car that had been tailing him. The driver of the other car thought it was amusing seeing Tony's precious Mustang dented, so he swerved and hit Tony again, making him veer off the road and hit a tree. Then everything went black.

Ziva was becoming impatient. The lacy black and red underwear she was wearing was beginning to irritate her skin making her scratch. Sighing, she sat down on the sofa, wearing a black silk dressing gown that cam to just below the tops of her thighs and the tops of her red bra were showing through. This was for extra effect.

It was 7:34pm when she finally heard a knock on the door. She immediately perked up and bounced off the sofa and checked her reflection in the mirror before opening the door. Aha_, my hair looks even better after I have been ruffling it, _she thought running her fingers through her silky straightened hair, just the way Tony likes it.

She pulled down the dressing gown a little more, to show the red bra. The person at the door knocked again.

'I'm coming!' she called trying to sound calm. As a matter of fact she was so nervous she felt like jumping up and down and screeching. But she had restrained herself. Well, enough to open the door without pulling it off its hinges.

She opened the door with her most sexiest smile and bedroom eyes, to find, not Tony, but a man she had never seen before.

The man started to talk, really quite quickly. 'I was following him, well not following him, but anyway I was behind him when the idiot tries to overtake him and then slams this poor guys Mustang in the side and then the guy in the Stang swerved and hit a tree. I got outta my car and called 911 and while I was waiting I noticed his badge that said NCIS, and I recognized him from TV and then I saw a piece of paper with an address on it and the ambulance wasn't coming so I took him here..' Ziva was getting rather annoyed with this man staring at her bra.

'And do you have him here now?' she asked trying so hard to be patient with the man. IF he stared at her chest again, she would castrate him with the knife he probably didn't know was concealed under her robe, strapped to her thigh.

'In the car, he was unconscious though so I left him down there,' seeing the anger in her eyes he rushed to recover his words. 'Um he is in the car, my car, my locked car, with locks. And its locked.'

'You mentioned that. Are you going to bring him up here, or shall I?' she asked, trying to mask the frustration rising in her stomach. _How dare he leave Tony in the car and not wait for the ambulance! He could be bleeding internally. I shall call Ducky, he will know what to do. _

'Well go then. I will meet you in the car park,' she slammed the door in his face. Without even thinking about what she was doing she grabbed her gun put on a pair of cargo pants and a black singlet, and called Ducky.

'Hello, Ducky?'

'_Yes it is he. What can I do for you at this late hour Miss David?'_

Walking out the door and down to the car park, she explained what had happened to Tony.

_'Well then my dear, I shall be straight there of course. I will be there within 5 minutes, hang on a second, YES MOTHER?...NO MOTHER, A FRIEND FROM WORK. YES...WOMEN WORK NOW! Sorry about that. I will arrive shortly. Goodnight.'_

Rushing over to the man's car, she found him standing next to Tony, who was now standing up right, slumped against the mans arm.

'I have it from here. Thank you,' she forced out prying Tony from the stranger's grip.

'Ok, just good to help. I might see you around sometime,' he replied hopefully, more a question than a statement.

Looking at him skeptically, she turned her back and walked back to her apartment, Tony regaining consciousness for a few moments, then blacking out again. Feeling something on her arm, Ziva looked down to see that Tony was bleeding from a gash on his head, no doubt received from a blow to the head from the impact of the crash.

Ziva's new apartment was the last apartment down the hall, so she had to carry him a far way until finally she opened her door, relived to find that even though she didn't lock it no one had taken anything.

Ziva lay Tony out on her bed, then rushed off to find a cloth to soak up some of the blood that had dripped onto the bed spreads already. She had started to mop up the blood coming from Tony's head when Ducky knocked on the door.

Ziva jumped up and ran to open the door, and led the M.E. To where Tony was resting. After opening up a box of equipment and checking some things, he cleared Tony of any internal bleeding and said that the gash on his forehead was not deep enough to stitch up, but a band-aid in this case was good enough to do the job. After applying the bandage to Tony's head, Ducky bid them good night and left.

As soon as he left Tony fully regained consciousness, and started croaking something that Ziva could not understand. 'What do you want Tony? Ice? Alcohol? Water?' Tony nodded, and Ziva ran to the kitchen, returning in record time with a glass of water for him. She propped him up on some pillows, and held a straw to his mouth so that he could drink.

After draining the glass of water, he sucked on the straw annoyingly until Ziva giggled and took the straw away from him. Laughing, she lay down on her side watching him as he rolled over to look at her.

'So, I, am in your bed.'

'Yes you are,' Ziva whispered back.

'And I am ingengered,' he said, laying a hand on her hip, his fingers drawing circles.

'Yes you are,' Ziva said with a shiver, his fingers sliding up under her shirt.

'Are you going to kiss it better?' he asked with a grin.

Grinning back a plan formed in Ziva's mind. Laughing softly in the back of throat, throwing her head back to that Tony had a good view down her singlet, she stealthily pulled down her singlet a little more, so the red lace just showed.

'Where does it hurt?'

'It hurts here and here and here,' he said pointing to his cut, his bottom lip and his earlobe.

Leaning over him she rolled him over and put her legs around him shifting so that when she moved she felt his erection on her inner thigh. Taking his face in her hands, Ziva leant down and kissed the bandage that Ducky had applied, then kept in close distant as she touched her nose with his, and kissed his bottom lip, then biting it softly, making Tony groan and part his lips, giving her access to his mouth. She deepened the kiss, and let Tony's tounge press against hers.

Chuckling, she moved again, feeling the erection becoming harder, as she leant down further, pressing her chest to his, and nibbling his earlobe. Kissing it, she bought herself up until her mouth was right next to his ear.

'I bet you hurt in more places than that, Tony. Am I right?'

Capable of just groaning from the back of his throat now, he breathed back 'Yes, Ziva.'

Sliding her hands down so they were resting on his chest, she pushed her self up again, and started to undo the buttons on Tony's navy coloured long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Once the shirt was undone, she pulled it off in one clean sweep revealing his chest to her. Even though she always made fun of him having hair on his chest, Ziva loved it, thinking it was manly.

Teasing him, she moved to kiss his collar bone, his shoulder, the palm of his hand, then took his hand and kissed the tips of each finger. Then, with a look of pretend concern on her face, she looked at his index finger.

Holding it up to her face she said, 'I'm sure this one looks more hurt than the others. I will make it better.'

She took the tip of his finger in his mouth, sucking on it until she took it out and kissed all the way up and down his finger. She slid her tounge back up Tony's finger again, feeling him let out a breath he had been holding for a long time. Smirking, she moved so she was sitting on his thighs, and undid his belt buckle, sliding the loops of leather off one by one.

Teasing him more she then slid down his legs and took off his shoes, holding them up for closer inspection. 'Ahh, Tony, you have good taste. These are very expensive shoes,' she said, throwing the shoes to the corner of her room. Sitting on his legs again, she looked down at the now, very, obvious erection jutting out. She undid the button on his fly, and unzipped the fly using her teeth.

Pulling off his dark designer jeans, she tossed them along with the shoes into the corner of the room which left him sitting up propped up against pillows with his boxers on. Enjoying the sight, she kissed all the way up his leg, until she got to his hips, and kissing each side of his hips, she put two fingers down the waistband of his underpants.

Loving his reactions, she wondered what would happen if..._yes thats a good idea. I want to make him feel better. I shall do that. _She sat up so she was sitting on top of him so they were chest to chest. She kissed him hard on the mouth, and he kissed her back with the same amount of force.

Breaking the kiss, he looked at Ziva, and said, 'I love you. If it were possible, I think I would love you more if you were wearing less clothes. So this is the first thing to come off,' he said pulling her singlet over her head.

The look on Tony's face when he saw her bra, was golden. Looking back to her, looking into her eyes he said, 'But its not even my birthday.'

He rolled them over so that he was on top and kissed her lips softly, reminding her of their first kiss. He kissed down her neck, stopping to pay extra special attention to the place where her neck met her collarbone. Leaving an opened mouth kiss here and there Tony continued until he got to her bra, and in finding the clasp was at the front in the middle, grinned even wider.

'Aw, sweet cheeks, you made my job easier for me.' he said removing her bra.

'I saved the best for you Tony,' she said, gasping for air as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and rolled it around with his tounge, biting down gently, then releasing it, and did the same to the other one. He kissed the spot right between her breasts, and kissed all the way down to her bellybutton. He looked up at her, appalled.

'Why do you still have pants on?' Ziva laughed as he undid the belt that did her pants up. He unzipped her fly, and slipped her pants off her feet. When he returned he noticed her g-string.

'Oh. It matches, Victoria Secret, red and black with frills, and on Ziva. Every mans dream come true,' the said apparently to himself.

Tony parted her legs kissing her inner thigh, making her shiver. Pleased with this result, he kissed further up until he reached the hem of the g-string.

'Well, this wont' work unless,' he quite literally ripped her g-string off, and threw it scross the room, joining his clothes.

'Tony! That was my favorite set!'

'You have more?' Growling, Ziva pulled him back up to fully kiss him, using her tounge she explored his mouth and his did the same until, eventually they had to break apart for air. Ziva rolled them over again so that she was on top.

'Now who is the one with too many clothes? Hmm?' She looked down and swiftly pulled his boxers off so that they were both fully naked. Looking Tony in the eye, her hand slid down his chest and grabbed his erection at the hilt roughly, then stroked it . She rolled over so that she was on her side, eyeing Tony's erection. Before she knew it she was lying on her back with Tony's hand reaching between her legs.

Tony's thumb started to rub against her clit as he slid his index finger into her. Moaning at this new sensation, he slid his middle finger in to join the first, pushing in, pulling out and his thumb constantly rubbing her clit. See how wet he had made her just from his earlier exertions, he grinned as Ziva grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets. Seeing that she was close he took out his fingers and guided himself into Ziva.

Gasping at his size, she quickly adjusted to his pace and rolled them over so they were both sitting up, giving Ziva better leverage to move with.

Wrapping her legs around his waist she managed to pull him closer into her, choking out, 'Oh God Tony, faster Tony faster!'

Complying to her requests, he reached up and pull her to him, kissing her passionately. Feeling that Ziva was close, he slipped his index finger down and played with her clit, the other hand pulling her closer by the hip and his tounge circling one of her nipples.

When Ziva came, Tony soon followed, both groaning each others names as they collapsed side by side. Ziva rolled onto her side propping herself up on her elbow, Tony doing the same. She took his two fingers and licked them clean, grinning.

'That is the hottest thing I have ever seen a person do,' he said already hardening at the thought.

'Well then, Dinozzo. Ready for round two?' she said pulling him back over her, kissing him.

'Yes,' he said, breaking the kiss. 'I think I am.'

**EXPLICIT!**** See i warned you, and there are some silly little people on the other side of the computer throwing up because of that (don't try to hide it. I CAN most defiantly see all you squimish people). For all of those clever people wanting another chapter, review and requests are taking if you have any. P.S. I have heard that there are SOME INSANE people that don't want Tony and Ziva get together so the scriptwriters won't do it. So, all in favor of writing a very strongly worded letter to NCIS people, say AYE at the end of your reviews, which you are naturally are writing now of course, if you are shy just send it anonymously. Quite the simple. So on your horses, get typing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Chapter Installment, if you like. This is handy seeing as my fave number is 204, like chapter 4. Anyhoo, I will get on with writing and you will get on with reading, and reviewing....named after Daft Punk song. Epic lol.

I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE, IM JUST BORROWING THEM ALL OF YOU COPYWRITE PEOPLE LURKING BEHIND IMPRESSIVE COMPUTERS.

Human After All

McGee, Tony and Ziva had already arrived in the bull-pen, Tony and McGee drinking their coffee and Ziva, having a strong herbal tea.

Tony was explaining extra loudly how he took the rather explicit photos of Abby and McGee, to Ziva standing in front of her desk.

'Ha! And then, I put them on Abby's screen. I should have waited for Gibbs to come in and look at 'em, I wanted to see his face-' Tony was interrupted by a typical Gibbs-slap. Turning around, Tony found a straight faced Gibbs and a annoyed McGee, who was wearing a turtle-neck, to cover his hickies. Abby was no doubt dressed in the same fashion.

'Ah, hey boss. Didn't see you come in,' he said, almost running back to his desk. Snatching a piece of paper from his desk, Tony then returned to stand next to Gibbs, and placing the note in his waiting hand.

'Um, Director wants to see you, something important, and I got a lead,' he said proudly.

All moving to stand around the Plasma screen projector/TV, Tony picked up the remote and showed the team picture referring to the missing antique revolver.

'Dinozzo, McGee, fetch.'

A confused looking McGee piped up. 'Um, boss? Its lost,' he finished, cringing, knowing what Gibbs was going to say next.

Looking back at McGee, he simply said, 'Well un-lose it.' Waiting for them to do something, he took a sip of his coffee, and raised his eye brows at his team still standing there, a-waiting their next instruction.

'Do I have to draw you a picture?!' Trying not to show his smile, he took another sip of coffee. Gibbs secretly loved watching his team scurry around, hanging on his every word.

Returning to her desk, Ziva looked up at her boss, half waiting for him to say something. 'What do you need me to do? Gibbs?'

Ignoring her, Ziva followed Gibbs up the stairs, leading to MTAC. 'Boss?'

Turning on her unexpectedly, he handed her his empty coffee cup. 'If you need something to do, get me some more coffee,' her face falling over a little bit, Ziva nodded, and trudged back down the stairs leaving Gibbs, unhappy, and coffee-less. Double whammy.

Completing the retnia scan, Gibbs walked into MTAC, finding Vance talking to someone vaugly familiar, he squinted at the mans badge. The vice SECNAV. Makes sense.

Vance terminated the transmission, and turned to Gibbs, indicating to follow him back to his office. Once they got to the Directors office, Vance walked over to the draws and pulled out Ziva's Glock, and her new badge. Flipping it open, Gibbs read, _SPECIAL AGENT ZIVA DAVID._ Contently humbled, he thanked the Director and started to leave.

'Ah Gibbs, Ziva hasn't been cleared to being able to use a fire arm yet, so keep that for her until she is. Saves you a trip,' Vance finished chewing on a new toothpick.

'Thanks,' Gibbs replied with a crooked smile.

LATER THAT EVENING:

Ziva led Tony into his apartment blind folded. 'Can I take this off yet? Its itchy,' he complained.

'Oh shush up, its your own tie.' Leading him into the bedroom, she stood him at the foot of the bed, and took the blind fold off.

After a few moments of unexpected silence, she looked over to see Tony gasping and almost choking back tears of excitement. Laughing, she thought to herself, _I think thats a good sign._ Mean while the thoughts going through Tony's head were incoherent.

Tony ran his hands over his new bed. A king-sized Ferrari car/bed, with alloy wheels and a personalized plate, saying DINOZZO, PI.

On top of the bed covers, was an assortment of lingerie, all in different colours, shapes and cuts, and all matching. Almost convulsing into a state of shock, Tony looked over to Ziva.

'What? I had nothing to do today while you and McGee were out having fun,' she said innocent smirk. 'I was planning on giving it to you sooner or later.'

Still incapable of words, Tony just looked at her open mouthed, while Ziva was seriously considering calling a ambulance.

Tony, looked back at the bed, and crawled onto it, then standing and jumping up and down. An amused look on his face.

'THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!' Tony said throwing his head back. Trying not to stand on the lingerie turned and extended his hand to Ziva, who politely took it and jumped onto the bed in one stealthy leap. Tony took her into his arms and twirled her around and around, making her laugh.

'Tony! Tony, stop! You don't want the covers getting wreaked, at least let me take your shoes off for you?'

Grinning, Tony slumped down against the head board heavily as Ziva un-tied his shoes and crawled back so she was curled up next to him.

'So, Zee-vah. What do you want to do now? I could make you dinner, and we could eat it on the balcony, _**(itching to use word veranda, but am thinking, apartments don't have them. Damnation.) **_and sit under the stars, and talk,' he said softly. Pulling herself up, Ziva kissed Tony's lips and replied,

'That sounds, nice,' with a little hint of a smile creeping in to obstruct her normally dead serious expression.

In no time, Tony had made chicken fetticuini, and they were sharing a sun chair on his balcony. (VERANDA)!

They conversed about the case they just closed, Tony re-told the Abby and McGee making out story and then they sat in each others arms for a few minutes, gazing up at the stars.

'"Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at the stars because we are human?" Thats my favorite quote,' Ziva added.

Taken aback by Ziva's sudden openess, Tony thought for a minute, and then decided on his favorite.

'"Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you are going to get." _Forest Gump_, 1994 directed by Robert Zemeckis, starring Tom Hanks. Won 6 Oscars and were nominated 32 different times for different awards,' he looked over to find Ziva looking at him strangely. 'And your quote was scripted into the movie _Stardust, _2002 with Ben Barnes, Michelle Pheiffer and Clare Danes, won the Saturn award for best-,' he looked over at Ziva again, something was different. It was like, someone had gone and pulled the emotion mask off the famous paper clip assassin as Tony and McGee called her.

'Continue Tony,' Ziva said, pretending to be annoyed.

'Won the Saturn Award for the best costume and Michelle Pheiffer won the role of best supporting actress-is there something wrong?' He finally said, not being able to take her look anymore.

'I think,' she whispered, touching her nose with his. 'That I am in love.'

'With who? If I see the lucky guy, remind me to congratulate him?'

Sitting up again, Ziva bored her eyes into Tony's. 'This is what you call sarcasm, yes?' Sitting up so that their eyes locked, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the nose,

'Yes, of course it its, Zee-vah,' he said gently. He smiled, when she blushed when he used her nickname. Looking up at the stars again, he said 'So, we are human after all?'

Giggling, an idea formed in Ziva's mind. She stood up and as Tony got up to follow her, she pushed him back down, her hand on his chest.

'Stay right here,' she said starting to clear away the dinner plates. 'If you move, I will know she called over her shoulder, walking through French glass door and back into the kitchen. He turned in the sun lounge, to try and see what she was doing in his kitchen.

'I can see you moving Tony,' a voice said warningly through the dark.

Annoyed, and slightly scared, he sat back in his chair, waiting for Ziva to come back.

'Ziva!' He called into thin air.

'Coming Tony!' Said a voice muffled by what, doors, glass?

MEANWHILE IN TONY'S BEDROOM:

Still trying to be as steathy as she could, even though she _knew _that Tony was probably scared out of his wits sitting alone outside, in the warm summer breeze, Ziva slid off her pants, catching them in her hands before they made a noise when they came in contact with the floor.

She replaced her clothes with a pure white set of lingerie. Plain, without and lace, it fitted her perfectly, and made her skin look darker than it normally is, simple and sexy, just as Ziva liked them.

Scooping the remainder of the skimpy underwear up, she walked out wearing almost nothing apart from the matching white set, she dumped her collection on the sofa, and slipped on her black peep-toe stilletos, and took her hair out so it feel around her shoulders in curly waves.

'_Ziva!?_' called unmistakably Tony's voice from the balcony.

Still holding her hair tie in her mouth, Ziva had no choice but to reply to his call, yelling back 'Coming Tony!'

This is going to be good, she thought, as she crept up behind Tony on her tip-toes, so her heels wouldn't make any noise. Walking around the balcony in a cat-walk fashion, Tony couldn't help but stare open mouthly as Ziva did a lap around the area. Coming back to stand next to the lounge, she placed a finger on Tony's now closed mouth.

'I am going to model all of these sets, and you are going to tell me your favorite, ok Tony?'

Incapable of actually speaking, as he had no blood left in his brain, he nodded weakly and turned to watch Ziva disappear into the dark of his lounge.

After 2 or 3 minutes, he heard Ziva's voice call out to him.

'Do you remember the time we went under cover Tony?' Confused, he thought, _you weren't wearing underwear under your dress...what is she getting at?_

'I clearly remember you saying that you liked Mya's costume, correct?' Correct or not, Tony quite frankly did not care. He was staring at Ziva who had just appeared in the doorway in a traditional sexy lingerie. The French Maid.

After trying on countless different outfits and modeling them for Tony, Tony decided that his favorite was the plain white one. It reflected Ziva, clean and straightforward and sexy. Ziva OWNED this outfit.

Standing up, and finding it very hard to walk, he went into his bed room to find Ziva in the white ensemble pulling back the bed sheets.

Tony couldn't control himself, he walked over to Ziva and pressed her into the bed. They kissed until they had to stop for air.

'Tony! I have just made the bed!' she said with a smile.

'Well, I am un-making it,' he said pulling his shoes of and kissing Ziva again. He was pulled off course as Ziva rolled them so that she was on top.

'If thats how we are playing, then, FINE!' she said pulling open the buttons on Tony's shirt. Once she was satisfied with his chest, she took off his pants and boxers.

Tony sat up so that she was straddling him, and unclasped her bra, and removed her panties, if you will.

Kissing again, Ziva guided him into her wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him in as far as humanly possible.

After they had both climaxed, and come down off their highs, Ziva curled up next to Tony, so they were asleep in each others arms, when Gibbs rang.

_'Dinozzo, I do not care what you and/or Ziva are doing right now, we gotta case so get over here now.' _

Rousing Ziva, he played the tape again. 'See?' he said. 'He said Tony and Ziva. That must mean that your NCIS like me and Probie and Gibbs!'

_'_OK then,' Ziva said in excited tone. 'Lets go to NCIS.'

**YES I STOLE THAT MADDIE OK? CALM DOWN. IM SORRY BUT IT WENT WELL OK? That is the end of another chapter my lovelies. Thank you for all your reviews. And if anyone from my group is reading this, yes i DO realize that it is scary but that dosent mean you have to tell everyone. Until i get more inspiration (REVIEW HINT), i will say good bye. Until next time, bruce page and heather ford, this is national nine news, nah jks, **

**zivaBADWOLFdamonxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I dont wanna sound like a crappy writer, BUT i might have been daydreaming in one of my classes about the certain outcomes of different possibilities this could lead to, when i thought of this, and burst out laughing. Seeming as this is fourth term, my class is pretty un-weirded out but the random laughing now...which is kinda sad. **

**Hope you like it :D**

**Bring The Wine**

Hearing the ding of the elevator go off, Abby turned around, to find Tony carrying a trolley full of Caf-Pow!

_Oh my gosh, look at all that Caf-Pow! _Abby thought to herself, crossing her ankles and biting her bottom lip absent-absentmindedly. _No, we can't forgive him, not until his knees are sore from groveling. _

'You are not forgiven, you may leave, but I will keep that Caf-Pow,' Abby said cruelly. She said it so meanly, that when she saw Tony's cringing face, she had to Gibbs-slap herself metally.

'Wow, Abby. That hurt, that hurt,' Tony said, with a weak half smile, walking out of Abby's lab with a Caf-Pow.

Abby weighed the options, and went with what came naturally. She threw herself at Tony, giving him a crushing hug which winded him, causing him to almost fall over as Abby lifted her feet off the ground.

Setting Abby down again, Tony looked up knowing what he had to do next. Lowering himself he began to kneel, when the was reminded about the massive bruises he had all the way up his legs, received from the crash which had only shown up today, the hard way. Biting back a groan of pain, he grabbed the nearest bench and hauled himself up with Abby's help of course.

'Oh my God! Tony!? What the hell happened to you!?' Abby rushed to wheel her desk chair over to Tony, letting him sit down as she went and got a Caf-Pow for both of them.

Tony went on to explained about what happened the previous night, the crash, and skipped the details on the sex, and told her about Ziva's present. Her forehead continually creasing with concern, Abby realized she hadn't said anything about what Tony did.

'Um Tony?' she interrupted. 'Do you realize that I am one of only a handful of people in the world that knows how to boil you inside out without leaving any forensic evidence?'

Sighing, having heard the threat so many times Tony just automatically said, 'Yes Abby, I'm sorry I love you.'

Smiling broadly, he assumed that Abby had forgiven him, and got up to leave. Almost at the elevator, he sensed someone behind him. Turning around he found Abby looking up at him, obviously wanting something.

'Oh, right. Sorry Abs,' Tony said kissing her forehead. Abby then smiled, and danced her way back into her lab, bouncing along to the music.

As soon as Tony arrived back to the bull-pen, Ziva stared at him as she always does, then stood up and left, just as Tony sat down behind his desk.

Looking over to find Gibbs on a coffee run, and McGee working rapidly on the computer, Tony had no choice but to throw a ball of paper at McGee's head.

Pretty much use to the assault of paper balls flying and ricocheting off his head with a ping, McGee barely doubted that Tony actually wanted something, apart from being able to annoy him endlessly, he continued with his work, barley noticing the second ball of paper hitting him. The eraser that was thrown at his head next, was seen to McGee as some sort of game Tony was playing, trying to see how hard the object was before he annoyed him so much that his head imploded.

The empty stapler that Tony supposedly purchased for Special Agent Lee, was the next thing thrown at McGee's head was what got his attention.

'Jesus Tony!? What was that for?' McGee asked picking up the stapler from the floor and walking it over to Ziva's table, where he knew Tony wouldn't be bothered to walk to.

'Finally. Where did Ziva go?'

'You couldn't have just asked me?'

Scoffing Tony replied, 'Pfft. Of course not, McHardhead.'

'Well, she didn't say, she just told me to get you to check your emails.'

'Thanks Probie,' said Tony, booting up his computer and waiting impatiently as the computer took longer than usual to open his emails. _Aha, new mail, from Zee-vah, _he thought smugly, opening the mail.

_Tony, _

_I want you to meet me at The Prouges Cafe at 11:30am today. I have left now because I need to talk to Abby. I thought I should tell you all in one email, as I am not coming back to work, because technically, we have the day off. _

_Love yours,_

_Z_

_P.S. You better not have dinted Lee's old stapler. _

Grinning, he quickly shut the mail, and began making a mental list of the things that he needed for Ziva.

'McGee, could you do me a favor...?'

Arriving at the cafe at the designated time, he walked in to find Ziva, sitting on one of the table behind the building, underneath an old oak tree, sipping at an iced coffee. _And I thought I was early, _Tony thought looking down at his watch, 11:23am.

He pulled out a chair for himself, and kissed Ziva on the lips, and sat back down, smiling. He set down his briefcase, and looked up to find Ziva looking at him eagerly.

'What is in the case?' her eyes flicking from the case to Tony, and back to the briefcase.

'I will show you soon, if you're good,' he said smartly.

'I thought you liked it when I wasn't good? Or will I be very good?' she said leaning over, so that Tony could see down her button down three quarter sleeved blouse.

To her surprise,he kept his gaze locked with hers, dark blue/green eyes looking into chocolate brown eyes.

Leaning forward on the table more, he reached to play with her hair, and whispered back, 'You are so good when you are very bad,' he said knowingly.

Someone cleared their throat near by, and the couple looked up to find a very pimply, awkward looking teenage boy, with a growing stretch to be seen beginning to standout wearing his black trousers.

'Can I help you?' Tony asked, not liking the way he was looking down Ziva's cleavage.

'Sorry,' he said not very apologetically, tearing his gaze from down Ziva's shirt, which made the phrase _Oh, are these your eyes? I found them down my cleavage..._ pop to mind. 'Are you ready to order?' he said his voice breaking comically at the end of his sentence.

When Tony and Ziva's meal arrived, they ate in silence, eating their food, and almost always keeping eye contact.

Once the waiter cleared their plates away, Ziva looked at Tony in a way that made him wonder what she was really thinking as she looked up at him, drinking through a straw.

'Now Tony, I have been ever so good...' she prompted.

'Ahh yes. So what is in the mystery brief case you may ask?' he said reaching under the table and getting the case.

He opened it away from Ziva and handed her a somewhat lumpy wrapped package.

Looking pleasantly surprised, Ziva's thin and crafty fingers pulled apart the sticky tape, as Tony put on his signature sunglasses and shut the brief case.

Laughing softly, Ziva pulled out a new set of lingerie, and trying to be inconspicuous, she checked the label to find everything in her size.

Smirking, she looked over at Tony questionably, only to be answered with, 'To replace the ones I ripped,' and a shrug.

Looking back at the package, she found a garter, and in it, a small and irritating something, that was being attached by something under a piece of lace. Knowing how far she could go she started to pull the strings from the lace from their binding, until she looked up to find Tony looking at her from under his sunglasses, with amazment.

'Carry on sweetcheeks,' he said, obviously amused that she was so terribly close to ripping the garter to shreds to quench her curiosity.

Finally freeing the small obstruction, out fell a small pure silver chain link bracelet, on it attached a large heavy silver locket. Trying to pry the locket open, she came to no avail, and finally gave up, sensing that Tony was becoming bored.

She held out the bracelet and her wrist, and let her partner fasten it around her wrist. As soon as it was on, she felt like, without this bracelet, she would be naked, the locket was the perfect weight, and even though she wasn't one to wear jewelery, and was planning on putting this on her bed side table as soon as she got home, she had a feeling that this was a piece of jewelery she was never going to take off.

Leaning over she kissed Tony softly on his lips, and drew back to murmur against his mouth, 'I love it, them. I love you.'

'I love you too, and I love this on you,' he said holding his wrist.

'Hmmm, one thing though, what is in the locket Tony?'

'Cheque please?' he gestured to a passing waiter, not seeming to have heard her.

'Tony? The locket?' she asked again as they climbed into Tony's Mustang.

'All in good time sweetcheeks,' he said leering at her from under his glasses.

'Tony. If you value your sex life, you will stop undressing me with your eyes, and drive me home so you can just undress me.'

'Only if you want to, Ziva,' he said loving the way he said her name made her shiver.

Bored, and without anything to do, Abby sipped idly at her Caf-Pow, waiting for something to happen.

Just as Abby drank the last of her Caf-Pow, McGee walked into her lab bringing with him a new Caf-Pow and a coffee for himself.

Smiling sadly he handed over the Caf-Pow. Assuming that something was wrong, Abby gave McGee a spontaneous hug, which he eventually returned.

Feeling like he may need to breathe in the near future, he hugged Abby tightly and let her go. Taking a deep lungful of air, McGee took both of Abby's hands in his and looked into her eyes.

'Whats up McGee?' she asked, her voice full of concern.

'I have writers block,' he said sadly. 'Nothing seems to be inspiring me.'

Abby leant forward and kissed McGee square on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms encircled her waist.

'Does that inspire you?' she said against his lips.

Chuckling, he kissed her again, gently, and drew back, saying, 'Come over at 7, and maybe you can inspire me more,' he said raising an eyebrow.

'I will cook, you will bring wine,' he said, giving her a final hug, and leaving.

Feeling flustered and breathless from McGee's abrupt invite, she smirked and thought of the events yet to come that night.

**No I am not mean, and yes you do love me and that is why i have saved all of the smex till the next chapter. Wait, did I just say that? Opps, I guess once you have reviewed and i have posted again, you will know. HA SUCK. Beware all whimps, this may get a little intense... **


	6. Chapter 6

***WARNING WARNING THIS MAY BE INTENSE...Caution to all whimps, I did warn you. **

**Nothing is owned by me blah blah blah so on so forth....who cares exactly?**

**Inspiration, Lets Say...**

Tony and Ziva sat in Tony's temporary car (while his car was still getting repaired), waiting impatiently at a red light. With a torturous glint in her eye, Ziva reached over and placed her hand high up on Tony's thigh, causing him to have a sharp intake of breath.

Half-smiling, she pulled her hand further up until it reached his waistline, completely missing the certain area she knew that he needed her to touch the most. Catching his gaze, she held it as she lowered her hand again, to hover over his susceptible bulge in his pants. Leaning back in his seat, Tony gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles went white.

They were roused from each other by a rather annoying car, which was honking at them urging them to keep driving.

Mildly frustrated, Tony drove at Ziva/Gibbs speed and was not at all surprised when he arrived at his apartment in super time.

He parked and jumped out of the car and slammed the door, looking over to find Ziva already holding the elevator.

They raced to his apartment, almost knocking over the cleaner and her trolley. Hurled insults bounced off them as they grappled at the lock on the door. Trying to find the right key, Tony dropped the keys on the floor. Bending down and retrieving the keys, he stood up to find the door wide open and Ziva sitting on one of his sofas. Examining the lock, he found a hairpin sticking out of it, and looked at Ziva skeptically.

'What? You were taking an ages,' she said making her self comfortable.

'I was taking ages Zee-vah, ages,' he corrected her shrugging off his jacket and pulling off his shoes and moving to stand in front of Ziva. He placed both of his hands on either side of Ziva, resting on the top of the sofa.

He leant in and whispered in her ear, 'Lets see how your present looks then shall we?' He slid his arms around her waist, picked her up roughly, and flipped her over his shoulder. Slightly vexed at Tony's strength, Ziva let him carry her to the counter top, and let him sit her down next to the bag that contained her new set of lingerie.

Tony leant in and kissed her passionately, growling slightly as he felt Ziva's hand wander down his chest, and to the waistline of his jeans. She played with the hem of his shirt, before trailing her hands back up to undo his buttons. Once the buttons were undone Tony took her hand in his and kissed his way up it, Ziva gasping when his lips reached her collarbone.

Ziva pulled his mouth back to hers, to catch his lips in a crushing kiss. She traced the planes of his chest, the hard muscles that lay there. Smiling she rested her hands on his hips before taking off his belt. She threw the belt in the general direction of the sofa.

Tony kissed down her jawline, grinning when Ziva threw her head back to expose the rest of her neck to him. He drew away to Ziva's annoyance, and whispered against her lips, 'So what was that you were saying about undressing at the cafe? Something about, oh, taking clothes off?' he asked cheekily.

'I think that was the general drift of that conversation. Would you like me to demonstrate?' she replied. Ziva pulled her shirt off, and sat in front of him in just her bra and jeans.

Hardening at the sight, Tony watched as Ziva unclipped her bra, and throw it somewhere near his belt.

'Would you like me to continue, Tony?'

**#### **

7PM, McGEE'S APARTMENT:

McGee was beginning to become impatient. It was 7pm and Abby hadn't arrived yet. _Calm down Timothy. Its Abby. She must just be coming fashionably late. _

It was 7:01pm when McGee heard a knock on the door. He raced to the door, and nearly pulled it off its hinges, struggling to remain in a facade of calm.

When he had fully opened the door, he was greeted by a very smiley Abby, who was holding up a bottle of wine. 'I got it especially for you, it is your favorite wine still, isn't it?'

'Of course it is, won't you come in?' he said offering to take her coat. Abby wordlessly took her coat off to reveal what was underneath.

McGee let his jaw dropped as he looked over what she was wearing, a black corset with red stitching, and a frilly black tu-tu skirt. She naturally wore her regular pumps and fish net stockings with it.

Remembering to breathe, McGee took her coat and hung it on the coat rack. Abby made herself at home, walking into the kitchen and finding two wine glasses and a cork-screw, and settling down on one of McGee's dining chairs. She silently crossed her legs, and placed the wine glasses on the table and waited for McGee to join her. He came to stand next to her, and poured her a glass of wine.

Pouring one for himself, he sat down opposite her, and drank nearly half the glass in the time that Abby had drained hers.

After dinner, McGee cleared the plates and pulled up to chairs to his type writer. With jazz serenading them in the background, McGee and Abby sat in front of his typewriter and stared at it, both waiting for each other to say something.

Finally McGee loaded his paper, and typed a recount of the evening so far. He detailed the parts where Agent McGregor was staring at Amy and wrote in a few of McGregor's fantasies that he was also having throughout dinner.

He looked over at Abby as he finished recounting dinner.

'OK, this is the part when I have no inspiration,' he said almost under his breath.

'Well let me help then,' Abby said, as she leant over and typed something on the typewriter.

Looking over, McGee smiled as he read what was on the paper;

_Amy pulled McGregor closer to her and kissed him._

He looked back to Abby and was about to say something when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion, just as the paper said.

'Do you still need inspiration?' she said between kisses, trying to regain her breath.

'Do you have something more, Abby?' he replied against her lips.

Wordlessly, she leant over and wrote something more;

_Then he pulled off her shirt and kissed down her neck._

Reading this he turned to Abby and did exactly what she typed. He kissed her again on the lips and continued kissing all the way down her neck, brushing back her hair. While he was leaving hickies on her neck, his hands were busy unfastening the ties that brought together her corset.

Finally he loosened the whole thing and carefully slipped the corset over her head. She pulled his lips back up to hers, smearing lipstick over his face. She unbuttoned his shirt all the way and left it hanging open.

'I think I can leave the typing for later,' he said standing up and holding his hand out to Abby, leading her to his bedroom.

**Hmmmm, should I write on??? well that is the question, or is it. Indecision may or may not be my problem. I will update soon, promise. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hahah I ultimately win! But, I was feeling generous so I wrote this chapter. Just to appease the people who were going to probably kill me if I didn't post this, (inc. some of my friends EEP!)**

**(**_**dramatic music)**_**THE LONG AWAITED SEX CHAPTER (**_**dramatic music)**_

Frowning from discomfort in his pants, Tony absorbed the scene that was unfolding in front of his eyes. Hmmm, looks like one of his fantasies.

Ziva. In his apartment. With only a scrap of fabric covering her nether regions.

Suddenly, an evil thought stuck him. _Haha, I love this, _he thought as he played the plan through his mind.

'Well do you Tony?' she said, sliding her hands down the sides of her chest to stop at the waistline of her jeans, obviously enjoying the look that was plastered on Tony's face.

Looking over Ziva's half naked frame again, slightly panting from loss of breath from the intense kisses they had shared before.

_Time to put the plan into action..._

Being led through McGee's apartment, bought back some vague memories, some of her, Ziva and Tony having dinner there, and some of her own fantasy creations that had spontaneously been coming to her more and more frequently recently.

They had finally reached their destination, McGee's bedroom.

The walls were a dark brown/beige, a creative and generally McGee-ish room. The far wall behind his bed was a single "wall-covering" bookcase.

Abby grinned broadly, and looked to McGee, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. She took this moment to jump on McGee's lap, and shifting to straddle him.

McGee chuckled and ran his hands up the sides of her fish-net clad thighs and up to slide his hands under her skirt. He pulled Abby closer to him and looked back to her, and to his immense pleasure she had taken the liberty of tilting her head to him, revealing the side of her long slender neck.

His lips brushed along her jaw, then down the side of the column of her neck. Once again, as he found the spot which Abby liked to be touched in particular, she moaned as McGee's lips caused friction with her smooth skin.

His hands massaged the back of her thighs, almost where her ass meets her legs. McGee then continued to run his lips back past her jaw and to whisper in her ear, 'What happens now, Amy?'

Considering her options, Abby chose the one that was the sexiest way of spending the night, especially considering her current position.

She bought McGee's lips to hers, and they kissed for the first time that night. As their tounges mingled, Abby bought her hand to cover McGee's which was currently massaging her thighs. She lifted them to wrap around her hips, giving her better leverage on McGee.

'You tell me,' she said against his lips.

Obviously thinking hard about what she had just said, after a few seconds his face comically lit up and he had apparently though of a plan of attack.

Curious, Abby pressed her lips against his and pulled away again quickly, wanting to know the concept of the new game they were playing.

'Special Agent McGreggor?'

She looked into McGee's eyes to be greeted by a mischievous glint.

The grip on her hips tightened, and caught unawares, McGee flipped her around and gently lay her on her back.

He stood up and circled the bed, as if he was examining her. He rounded the bed once more, and came to stand at Abby's feet.

He leant against the bed and rested his hands on either side of Abby's waist.

'Then, Special Agent McGreggor slid his hands under Amy's skirt and removed her stockings,' he said huskily under his voice.

He (you guessed it) then slid his hands down her waist, making her shiver, and ran his hands under her skirt and then instead of pulling her ¾ fish nets down, he flickered his gaze back to Abby, her face flushed and eyes closed.

'With his teeth,' he said with a grin. Abby's eyes instantly flew open, only to look down and see McGee artfully placing a kiss high on each thigh before, growling softly, only just very gently bit down on the lacy material and pulled down the stockings. His teeth constantly came in contact with Abby's skin, which made her gasp and inaudibly shiver.

Looking up at his handi-work, McGee saw that Abby was ready, and very liable. Tossing both of the fish nets across the room, McGee looked Abby in the eyes.

'You didn't think that they were actually going to stay on you for long, did you, Amy?'

Waiting for an answer, McGee lowered himself easily to hover over Abby, and kissed her teasingly before trailing his lips up her jaw and softly nipping her earlobe.

'Amy, did you hear me? I said did you think that they were going to stay on for long?'

Hearing her shallow breathing, McGee thought he should put her out of her misery, placing another bruising kiss on her lips.

'McGee! What has gotten into you?' she said with a smile. 'Why are you still wearing clothes, McGreggor, they are making me feel naked-' she said, before being cut off by McGee kissing her passionately again.

'You feel naked, because quite frankly, you are almost naked, save this skirt. Which needs to go,' he said as he found the waist line of the skirt and pulled it off her body.

'And I am still wearing clothes because I have been busy undressing you,' he murmured against her lips.

'Well that just won't do, Special Agent McGreggor, it will have to be fixed.'

Abby made short work of the buttons that made McGee's probably designer shirt close. The shirt fell of his chest, and revealed the hard and toned planes of McGee's chest to her, for the taking.

She pushed the shirt of his shoulders and looked back at him, as if to ask permission.

'Yes, Amy?'

**GAH I JUST CAN'T DO IT! I CANT MAKE MCGEE SEXY AND IF HE ISNT SEXY HE WILL BE ALL PAEOPHILIAC! I will just have to carry that on in the next chapter. Meanwhile at Tony's apartment...**

Tony leaned forward and kissed Ziva on her bottom lip, his hands restraining her from moving at all. Even though Ziva liked to be in charge, she liked it when a man took control, but not too much. Tony would have to watch himself.

Suddenly, Tony released her hands and stopped kissing her lip, and causally walked away.

'Tony!? Where are you going?' she called after him, mildly annoyed, but she knew that he had something in mind.

Following him she reached his bedroom, with white walls, dark carpet and an enormous bed. She inhaled, never wanting to forget the smell of his bedroom, the smell was just like him, it smelled of hair gel, new stuff smell, and a type of musky cologne smell she couldn't place.

She turned around, to be confronted with a massive surround sound system, which was connected to the obscenely large projector TV/DVD screen.

Still confused of Tony's where abouts, she searched in the walk-in-wardrobe, and the en suite, to find no trace of Tony. She came back to the lounge, sat down on one of his many sofas, and started to toy with her locket. She was certain that she found a way to crack open the locket, spying a rather sturdy looking lamp on the side table.

She reached for the lamp, but was intercepted by Tony standing in front of her, seemingly popping out of no where.

She looked at Tony, and he stared back at her as if to say, _Ziva you just drooled. _

Ziva had to restrain herself from slapping Tony for making her anxious. 'Where did you go?'

'I went to the bathroom,' he said simply.

'But I checked the bathroom,' said a very puzzled Ziva.

'Well, obviously not the one you checked in,' he said with a grin. 'I was in the bathroom and remembered something very, interesting that you said the other day at work,' Tony leaned in and began to whisper in Ziva's ear.

'Halloween. You had coffee...' he prompted.

The words that Ziva had said ran through his head once more, as he had been replaying for days in his mind, just to hear those words he would have never had heard coming from Ziva. _Then I will completely at your mercy..._served with an extra special wicked smile, revelaing if anyone was looking close enough would have been a very explicit message about their personal life. Not that the WHOLE TEAM already didn't know, either from gossip or having seen those photos.

'Now, do you remember?' he said looking at her distorted face, telling him that yes of course she remembered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him, her instant reaction being to circle her arms around his neck. He kissed her and slid his hands down her waist, making her shiver in anticipation.

Tony undid the button on Ziva's jeans, making her have an intake of breath. He continued to undress her, sliding down the fly effortlessly, and easily pulled the somewhat offending item off her legs.

He pushed back on her legs, making her fall heavily onto the sofa. He, for the second time that night, leant in to place both of his hands on either side of Ziva's shoulders and grasped them and picked her up to position her so that she was lying horizontally on his sofa. He sighed in pleasure at the sight that was quite literally lain out in front of him.

He could see that she was getting flustered, her nipples were pebbling, becoming hard and round, and from where he was standing, he could see that she was very, wet.

'Now, Ziva,' he paused to clear his throat. 'That thing that you said?'

Looking back to Ziva, she looked as if her thoughts were something of a different nature, the look in her eyes looked like something you would see when a panther sets its eyes on its prey.

Tony knelt down to be eye to eye with Ziva. She propped herself up on one arm, so that she could stare into his eyes, Tony only dressed in casual jeans and nothing else.

Tony moved to run his hand down Ziva's side, over her ribs an down past her hips, running along the g-string, which probably matched the bra she was wearing, if he took the time to look.

'I am quite confident, that in the cafe, I said something along the lines of, "Tony, stop undressing me with your eyes and take me home and undress me." Am I correct?'

Without skipping a beat, Tony replied, 'What ever you want, sweetcheeks.' Ziva blushed at the nickname that he called her, only when their feelings are very intense.

He brushed his fingers back along the fabric of the only remain article of clothing, keeping Tony away from feeling the entire smoothness of Ziva's skin.

He hooked one finger in the string on the side of her g-string and looked back up at Ziva.

'This must be annoying. And in keeping my promise, I promise you that I will undress you.'

Arching her back to him, Ziva rolled over so that she was again lying on her back, looking very stimulated. She groaned into his touch, as Tony's fingers traced the lacy fabric of her g-string.

'Yes, Tony it is very bad, take it off,' she purred, keeping constant eye-contact with him.

Feeling a little over stimulated himself, Tony tried to distract himself, looking over and spying on his DVD shelf, the back of his copy of _Monty Pythons, And Now Something Completely Different_, which showed a picture of John Cleese on a desk, in the middle of the woods wearing a bikini.

That should do it for now, he though to himself, relaxing as he gently pulled Ziva's g-string past her thighs, making her growl slightly at the friction that his other hand was making, as the massaged the inside of her upper thigh.

He threw the last item of Ziva's clothing towards the black hole that all clothes seem to disappear into. Looking back at Ziva, her hair ruffled and wavy, going crazy falling across her shoulders, almost to cover her breasts. Her face was slightly flushed and she had crossed her legs for some bizarre reason.

'Tony,' she whispered.

'Yes Zee-vah?' he replied a little too calmly for her consideration.

'What are you waiting for? Touch me already!' she said, sounding very demanding, and made Tony wonder how much he valued his hands if he didn't comply.

So he decided he would do Ziva's bidding, but not how she wanted. He was going to go nice and _slow _and _softly_.

Beginning with the legs, he uncrossed them, and placed his hand on one of her legs, and kissed slowly and softly up the other one, his hand massaging smoothly the back of the other leg.

He past her hips and now moved both of his hands to keeps her hips from moving, whilst Ziva ran her fingers through his hair, making sure that he didn't stop. She was biting down hard on her bottom lip, to make her not scream in pleasure.

Tony stopped the kissing, and looked up at Ziva, confused as to why she was being so quiet. He drew his face up to look into Ziva's, but she had thrown her head back in pleasure and had closed her eyes.

Tony kissed ever so softly up her neck, ensuring to make a big enough hickie so in that she would never forget this night.

Suddenly, Tony realized that Ziva was trying to keep her emotions under control. _Pfft, like that is going to work. Anyways, she needs to learn how to unwind, and my neighbors are used to it now,_ Tony thought to himself.

_'_Ziva, I want to hear you let go,' he said softly in her ear, as his thumb started playing with her clit.

Ziva let out a deep moan, that turned Tony on, more than he had ever known was possible. She let go of her lip so that she could try and sound like she was breathing normally.

Tony eyed her nipples, they were so hard they looked like they must have hurt. So to ultimately put her out of her misery, he softly started to suck and pull on one nipple and roll his fingers around the other.

Ziva was struggling to breathe now, her breaths become shallow and quick. Tony slipped one of his fingers inside of Ziva and waited until she calmed down enough to add another.

He continued to rub, suck and slip, until Ziva was so close, she was on the edge. Instead of speeding up as he normally would, Tony raised his face to Ziva's and kissed her as she came. Tony never knew how erotic moaning could be. She came twice and Tony thought she was going to explode so he stopped kissing her, as the second orgasm was making her act quite rough and she was biting down on his lip, and was close to drawing blood.

**I DONT MEAN TO DO THIS TO YOU BUT MY INTERNET BROKE!!!! GAH HORRIBLENESS YUKKKK. SO I AM JUST POSTING WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN WHILE I STILL HAVE THE INTERNET SO SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY ENDING. I would kill this person if it wasnt me and i wasnt writing this. I feel your pain. This pain is eased by reviewing (subtle hint)...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for this delay-ing of chapter, but school just finished for me and I also didn't have any inspiration. Now, (obviously) when I shouldn't have any, I do. Thats crap for you.**

**Understanding Principals**

Gibbs was standing in his kitchen, not exactly knowing what he was doing there. _Oh I can sense what is happening right now, _he thought, as he got himself another bourbon. _I can just picture them, Dinozzo and David. Abby and the probie. Jenny would know what to do right now. _Gibbs drained what was left of his drink and tried to get the mental images that he was experiencing out of his mind.

He kept recalling the photos of his team members that were posted on Abby's screen in her lab. _I can just imagine McGee with his hands all over my little girl. I don't even wanna think about what Dinozzo is doing to David._

Gibbs knew he wouldn't bring himself to pace around the kitchen, but he did. And he walked, and walked, and eventually his straight back walk turned into a swagger, and as he consumed more and more bourbon, an idea struck him. This was the type of thing that he would only do ever when he was under the influence this much, but still enough to calculate occurrences and to form sentences.

He was going to call Mike Franks.

Gibbs flipped his phone open and dialed Franks. He waited patiently for the call to connect to Mexico, and then waited some more for Franks to pick up his phone.

_'Probie? Its 2am and I _was _asleep,' _he answered gruffly.

'Yeah well I got a real problem,' Gibbs tried to sound as dominant as he could while in his state.

'_What?' _Franks shot back as a whisper, obviously trying to be quiet. Gibbs could faintly hear him open a screen door, and then he heard him squeak it shut behind him.

'_And hurry up probie I wanna get back to sleep,' _now speaking at full volume, and Gibbs could imagine wild hand gestures to match his words.

'All my agents are nailing each other,' Gibbs said, his voice full of melancoly.

**'**Which is against your stupid rules. I told you nothing good would come out of those rules. And you only made them so no one else on the team could have Jenny, and they were too scared to break that rule. Have you gone soft on your agents?'

'No. And how did you know about that?' Gibbs questioned, his voice close to slurring.

'I know everything probie. Now, who is doing who?' Franks asked calmy.

'DiNozzo and David. McGee and Abby. This is shit,' Gibbs trailed off.

'So the fancy-dresser-smart-mouth is going out with the-assassin-Israeli-sexy-one. And the computer-Elf Lord is going out with the cute-forensics-Goth one that I like,' Franks concluded.

'Pretty much.'

'What the hell are you gonna do 'bout that then Probie?'

Gibbs thought for a moment then answered, 'Have them spade,' without a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

'Really now? Well I got a better idea that would sure piss me off more than that,' Mike said with a chuckle.

* * *

**TONY'S APARTMENT;**

Both panting from their recent couch based activities, Ziva, sat up and looked Tony straight in the eye.

'You like that did you?' Tony asked with a grin.

'You. Have. No. Idea,' Ziva panted back, accentuating every word with a soft kiss on the lips.

Suddenly, Ziva stood up and walked in all her naked glory into Tony's bedroom, tuning to wink before stepping into the room, leaving a very hard, and clueless Tony sitting on the sofa. Curious, he poured himself another glass of red wine and followed Ziva into his bedroom.

He walked in to find all the lights out, and once he became accustomed to the light, he found that he could see no trace of Ziva. Tony heard a sinister chuckle and spun around to see that Ziva had taken the liberty of closing the door behind him in a very ninja-like fashion, _without a sound. _

She advanced upon Tony, stole his wine glass and stood a centimeter in front of him, taking a long sip, and never losing eye contact with him.

'What are you thinking, sweetcheeks?' Tony murmured before taking the glass back off her and having a sip without breaking eye contact.

'Have you ever had a fantasy about me, Tony?' Ziva replied, cocking her head to the side and raising one eye brow seductively, before taking another sip of wine while Tony was still holding the glass, which he found was surprisingly hot.

Tony threw his head back and laughed softly, and came to look back at Ziva. 'Only about every five minutes. Actually, I had a little day-dream about what we just did at work the other day... You are asking that as a rhetorical question, right?'

Ziva smiled back at him and gave him a skeptical stare. 'Did you ever consider that I have little fantasies too?' she asked, unzipping the fly on Tony's suit pants.

Tony groaned as her fingers came in momentary contact with his hard-on.

'Yes Tony, you have no idea how many times over the last few years I have lain, restless and wet in my own bed, touching and stroking myself, and trying to get rid of this never ending, _tension, _that I feel every time I see you. How wet you get me just by the normal flirting every single morning, how I am so wound up by the time I get home that the only way to end it is to call one of my ex-boyfriends and then try not to scream out your name when I picture you doing what he is,' Ziva ended rather sadly.

'I didn't want to compromise our partnership in anyway,' she whispered. 'But I think that we have taken our amazingly good partnership to the next level.'

Tony had been so interested and had become so hard listening to Ziva's story, that he hadn't noticed the fact that she had removed him of his pants and tied his hands to the door handle with his belt.

_Crazy ninja, _ Tony thought. He could make out in the moonlight Ziva, lying on her back on his PI DiNOZZO bed that she had bought for him, completely naked.

'Well, maybe if you release me from the door, then I could help you with that problem that you have been telling me about,' Tony hinted.

'Oh, Tony. I am nowhere near finished having my fun,' Ziva said lifting herself up from the bed.

'I suppose that there is a fairly reoccurring fantasy that I have,' she told him casually, leaning on her elbows.

'Do tell sweetcheeks,' Tony said, becoming harder then he thought was possible, which made him think that he would certainly have blue balls forever.

'Well this particular one is one that I only allow myself to think about at home,' she started.

'Why only at home?' Tony gasped, already thinking about what was to come.

Ziva eyed Tony with a look that screamed _TAKE ME! _ 'Because thats where I can scream the loudest,' she said huskily.

'_Oh God,_' Tony managed to choke out.

'Do you want me to go on,' Ziva said. 'Tony?' she whispered sexily. But she didn't get an answer from him, just a disgruntled sort of half groan half moan noise, which she comprehended as a yes.

'So,' Ziva started, spreading her legs. 'I get home from a long day at work and start taking my clothes off to have get changed. Once I am completely naked, I hear a noise behind me, but I dismiss it as a noise from the street,' Ziva raised her arms above her head and giggled, sneaking a look at Tony's ever growing erection. He was watching her greedily with a look of pure arousal and wanting.

'I bend over the table to reach a wineglass when,' she looked Tony right in the eye. 'I hear the door open. I turn around to see you there, you close the door behind you and cross the floor in a instant. You kiss me on the mouth, so softly,' she whispered, waiting for his reaction.

'You would do that, wouldn't you Tony?' she asked innocently.

'_Yes,_' was all she got. Remembering to breathe, Tony looked up to the ceiling, but all he could see was what Ziva just described.

'Good,' she purred. 'Now, you reach down and touch me exactly where I need it, just the right pressure, slowly at first, in little circles,' she stopped to let out a low moan as she demonstrated, massaging her clit just as she described. She arched her back and ran her free hand through her hair, then she moved it so that she was playing with her rock-hard nipples. She bit her lip, and closed her eyes as her finger sped up.

'Then,' (pant) 'your finger speeds up, and starts moving up and down,' (pant) 'and you slip your finger inside me, and pull it out and suck it in your mouth,' (pant) she said, removing her finger to place it in her mouth.

'Oh _God. Jesus Christ Ziva...' _Tony breathed out, now desperately trying to free himself from the door.

'Then you flip me over again so that my back is to your chest, and you keep going with your finger up, down,' (pant) 'as you enter me from behind,' (pant).

'And _ahh,' _Ziva tried to regain her breath, as she began to bite her bottom lip. 'Ooh Tonny!' she cried as she continued her ministrations until she came with a soft scream of pleasure.

'Mhhmmm, Tony, that was good. Do you think that you would do that? How hard are you Tony?' Ziva asked as she made her way from the bed to stand in front of Tony.

'_So hard for you, I had NO idea that you could think of something so...dirty,' _Tony managed to say, which was surprising seeing as all the blood that was normally in his brain had traveled south in a hurry, and it was interesting that he still could form words, let alone sentences.

'Hmm, look at that,' Ziva said as she placed her hands on his hips and planted small kisses on Tony's neck and shoulders, as he tried to remind himself to breathe.

'_Look at what, sweetcheeks?'_ Tony whispered, still amused at his word-and-sentence-forming-abilities in his current state.

Ziva looked Tony right in the eye, and let her right hand wander down and trace the planes of his chest, then went down further, and suddenly and firmly grasped him at the hilt.

Tony groaned loudly, and thought he was going to pass out from the ultimate pleasure that he was being supplied with from Ziva.

'Ha, that,' Ziva paused. 'How do you want it Tony? Slow, soft, hard, fast? What do you want me to do?'

Ziva slid her hand loosely up and down Tony's shaft, her other hand also moved down and was now rolling his balls around in her palm.

'Only as tight as you are, and only as fast as you would want to go if you were riding me,' Tony said, as Ziva groaned more deliciously then he had ever heard her.

'Is this turning you on, Zee-vah?' he said with a smile, slowly regaining the ability to speak without choking now.

Ziva tightened her hand and sped up her movements, eliciting a long husky moan from Tony.

She bit her lip and replied, 'I'm so _wet _for you Tony, don't make it any harder.' Ziva swiped her thumb over his tip, and bought it to her mouth to suck off the pre-cum that was there.

She gazed into his eyes and realized that she was in trouble.

MEANWHILE, _BEHIND TONY'S BACK..._

Tony had been grappling with his make-shift shackles the moment Ziva had lain down on his bed. Now all he had to do was to slip the rest of his left hand and right thumb out, and then, _she was SO in trouble_.

BACK TO ZIVA'S SIDE...

All the sudden without any warning, Ziva was picked up by Tony and carried to his bed where he lay her down and moved to hover over her.

'How in hell did you do that?' she queeried.

'As I'm sure you know, I'm very good,' he said back, sealing his remark with a crushingly passionate kiss.

'What are you going to do now?' Ziva gasped with a grin as Tony started to play with her rock hard nipples.

'Oh, I think you know _exactly _ what is coming to you,' he shot back, lowering himself down to her for another heart racing kiss.

He was just about to enter her when....

RIIINNNGGG, RIIINNNGGG!

'Just leave it,' Ziva sighed, glancing at the caller I.D. And seeing that it was Gibbs. _He gave us the rest of the night off, didn't he? _She thought, feeling rather defeated.

Tony shrugged, and rolled so that Ziva was on top. She ground her hips against his, and moaned when Tony's fingers came in contact with her clit, for the second time that evening.

RIIINNNGGG, RIIINNNGGG!

Ziva looked at Tony worryingly, 'If its really important, he'll leave a message,' he assured her.

RIIINNNGGG, RIIINNNGGG!

_Hi, you've reached Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. If you leave your name and number after the beep, I'll call back ASAP. BEEP!_

'Hmmm, my very Special Agent,' Ziva sighed and was about to kiss him again when...

_'DiNOZZO! DAVID!' _Gibbs' voice rang out from the answering machine.

'_ I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHATS HAPPENING, BUT IF I DONT' SEE YOU AT YOUR DESKS IN 20 MINUTES, I WILL BE OVER THERE,' _he threatened.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, both of them figuring that if they didn't stop and leave right away, with Ziva driving, that they would get an unexpected surprise from their boss and it wouldn't be pretty.

_'NOW!' _he yelled, then hanging up in a rather Gibbs-like fashion.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, before rolling off the bed with a thump and drastically searching for the mysterious-black-hole, which seems to always suck up any clothes discarded on the floor. Oh well lesson learned, as Tony had to make a pit-stop at Ziva's apartment to find a new bra.

**SORRY THAT THIS ALSO HAS CRAPPY ENDING. PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON...REVIEWS??**


	9. Chapter 9

The Next Bit...Another Chapter.

**So, because I am a bastard, after the few months in which I haven't done anything, I had forgotten what this actually was about, isn't that funny?? Ha? Not even a little bit?? Oh well I suppose it was worth a try...**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING SO COPYRIGHT PEOPLE, BUGGER OFF!**

**McGEE'S BEDROOM, THINGS ARE GETTING STEAMY...**

Abby pulled on the corners of McGee's shirt, the fabric falling effortlessly off his newly slender form. He was on full display to her now, his eyes gleaming with obvious lust and wanting, his chest rising and falling in a hurry, trying to keep up with his heart rate.

'My turn,' Abby said, wrapping her legs around McGee's waist and flipping them over so she was on top. 'Then Amy took in charge,' she whispered with an evil looking grin. 'She slid down McGreggor's body, and kissed him and stroked the smooth and WOW! McGee! You have been working on these pecs haven't you?'

McGee made an encouraging noise from the back of his neck, and propped himself up on his elbows, wanting to see what Abby had in mind for him. She had already mapped out what she had just described, and McGee now had plenty of inspiration to ponder over, but like he was going to tell Abby.

'Hmm, they look rock hard, said Amy, kissing down to above his waist line. Wow, McGee you have no idea how much your new muscles are turning me on right now,' Abby said, sitting up on his chest.

'Oh really? My work out regime is turning you on is it? Well if that is what you want, then hot is what you are going to get,' he said, flipping them over, again.

McGee's fingers ghosted over Abby's hips then his hands made their way down just above her clit, where she wanted to be touched, so badly. He continued kissing her lips until they were red and sore looking.

'McGee,' Abby whimpered, trying to urge his fingers lower, as at the moment they were just massaging right above where she wanted.

'Did you just beg me to touch you, Amy?' McGee said, his fingers coming dangerously close to where she needed him.

'Maybe,' Abby sad looking up at him innocently, but McGee wasn't buying it. 'Ok, ok I admit it I was begging. _Please McGee I need you, now,' _she said, her finger winding his hair around in little tufts and rolling her hips against his.

'Hmm, I believe you then,' McGee said, kissing down her neck, his voice muffled slightly by her skin. But on his way down to where his fingers were, his lips brushed over one of her tattoos and he remembered something he always wanted to do.

'But first, I'm going to count all your tattoos,' McGee said, inching his way back up to her spider tattoo on her neck. 'Number one,' he said, his teeth grazing over her skin, giving her goosbumps.

When he had successfully explored her body, counting as many tattoos as he could find, eh bought his lips back to Abby's their mouths moulding together perfectly.

'I counted all of them. You have-' but he was cut off.

_TIMMY, ANSWER YOU PHONE. TIM! PICK IT UP! _McGee groaned, not wanting to pick up the phone, and Sarah's voice as the call tone was a complete turn off.

'Cute,' Abby said, as she picked up McGee's iPhone that was sitting on the bedside table. 'Abby Scutio, NCIS Forensic Specialist Agent Person, this is Tim McGee's phone!' she chirped through the phone.

'_Abs, what are you doing with McGee's phone?' _Gibbs' voice came crackling through the speakers.

'Well, I'm at his house now actually, we just-'

'_Don't wanna know the details Abs. I want McGee at his desk in twenty minutes, or I will come over and find him. Understood?'_

'Yessir!' Abby yelled through the phone.

'_Don't call me sir,' _Gibbs told her, again.

'Yes mam then!' she said hanging up. 'Timmy? Are you still alive?' Abby asked leaning over his half naked frame, his face planted in his pillow, groaning softly.

'No.' He replied. 'I hate it when we get interrupted, I wasn't finished having my fun,' McGee told her, rolling over to lay under her again.

'There is always next time Timmy,' Abby said in a weak attempt to cheer him up, playing with little tufts of hair that were hanging over his brow.

'To work I go then,' he said, standing up and heading for a cold shower.

##

After three cold showers between them, Tony, McGee and Ziva were all seated at their desks wondering what was going to happen next. Abby was fetching them all coffees because she was going to wait for McGee. Ziva and Tony were attempting to avoid and form of contact, even eye contact.

Finally, after they had waited for almost an hour, not sharing a word between them, Gibbs fronted, giving Tony a slap for going to sleep and McGee a whack for taking notes for his next novel at work.

'Ok, work time. As a fully NCIS new team, the rules say that you all have to finish a physical test,' Gibbs finished setting his coffee down for one second, to bend down and gently shake Ziva and Abby awake after falling asleep on each other.

McGee and Tony shared a look of disbelief, wondering if they were going to receive the extra special Gibbs loving. At that very moment, Gibbs turned and glared at them both. _Or not, _they both thought at the same time.

'That means you Ziva. You will be grappling with Abby while DiNozzo, and McGee grade you on stamina, technique and some other stuff that is on the papers. I'm going home and I'm going to sleep so don't try to call me. Or another phone is going in varnish remover. 'Night,' he called over his shoulder, shrugging his coat on and smiling through his coffee.

_I damn hope this plan works, _he thought as he slid into a company car he had borrowed.

##

McGee and Tony sat at the edges of the mat, having taken off their shoes, and grumpily snatching a clip board each to take notes with.

They both stared in disbelief when Ziva and Abby appeared in tiny exercising shorts that showed the curve of their asses, and mini crop tops leaving not much to the imagination.

'Yay! Look at me! I get to be a part of your team thingy,' Abby said, stretching, or copying Ziva as she stretched.

'So what do we have to do?' Ziva said, jumping up and down, trying to shake off the cold and warming up her neck.

'Well, it says here that you get five minutes on the timer to _spar _with someone, so this isn't boxing, please don't hurt each other. And yeah, we gotta grade you on your stamina and such,' McGee said not once looking up from his clipboard. Seeing Abby in those tiny little clothes, with all of her tattoos on show, turned him on. He remembered kissing and running his hands across her smooth skin and he could recall each tattoo he counted.

McGee shifted in his plastic gym chair, and shuffled his way back down to the bottom, trying to conceal his growing hard-on as much as he could.

'Yeah what he said,' Tony clarified, drinking in Ziva's radiance. 'Ok your five minutes starts, NOW!' he yelled.

Ziva pounced on Abby, but she was expecting it, and jumped out of the way. Ziva rolled to the side, and caught Abby's foot, almost tripping her. But Abby turned around and caught Ziva on the leg as she swung her arm.

'Oh my God! Ziva are you ok!?' Abby said, rushing over to her friend, worried she had bruised her.

'No, Abby I am fine. You have to concentrate, or I could knock you over,' Ziva warned, dangerously grinning at Abby, both of them wanting to tease the boys.

Tony was reciting all fifty-two states, and pretending to watch the match. McGee was thinking about things that were a complete turn _off_. Thankfully, he remembered Palmer telling him something about dance, and McGee's mind went straight to Palmer in a red leotard.

'Two-fifty minutes left girls, give it all you got,' he said, concentrating now on the match as Ziva picked Abby up in a fireman's lift and tossing her over her shoulder.

'Hehe, hey probie. Probie!' he yelled into McGee's ear, his attention now on Ducky in _Speedo _swimmers. McGee shuddered, and let a out a deep breath, not remembering when he last took a breath.

'What Tony?' he asked roughly.

'Jeez, no need to get snappy, I got woken up too. I was just going to tell you that mine is kicking yours' ass. You might wanna help or call this off, we can pretend to have done it while watching. Because both of us know we are supposed to be getting laid now, or going down on our girlfriends,' Tony said, looking into the distance.

'So true well said,' McGee said.

'Ok so we are going to lie and say we did it, as in we watched the whole match,' Tony asked, wary of his own plan.

'Yep, the sooner we do that the sooner we get laid, the sooner they are, happy,' McGee said.

But when the turned around, Ziva was sitting on Abby's chest. Both of them took in a large amount of air to stop them from groaning, or worst. Spontaneously combusting. Tony could almost see the new lingerie he bought her if he turned his head onto the left a little.

McGee was thinking about Abby sitting on him like that, her smooth soft skin. It was something that he never wanted to forget touching.

'Hokay, lets go girls,' Tony said, helping Ziva get off Abby.

'How did I do Timmy?' Abby asked in her usual bubbly tone.

'I think you went so well, that we all deserve sex now,' McGee pointed out to his fellow agents as his arms snaked around Abby's waist.

'Good idea. And what? Finish the evaluation later?' Ziva asked.

'Well yes,' Tony said. 'It was my idea actually,' he said turning to McGee for back up. 'Wasn't it probie?' But when they looked for Abby and McGee, they saw them kissing each other passionately going up the elevator.

'Oh well then,' Tony said to Ziva and followed McGee's idea. He wrapped his arms around Ziva and pulled her close to him as they rode up the elevator.

But when Tony and Ziva got to the bull-pen, McGee and Abby were arguing about something that was on the computers.

'What did you guys get? A computer virus?? Are we going to sick?' Tony asked mockingly.

'No,' Abby answered. 'Even worse. Gibbs is making us stay here, it says so in the email,' Abby justified.

'This is the _worst _mornings of my life. Not being able to touch you when I wanted to and not being able to be in private when we want,' Ziva whispered in Tony's ear, standing on tip toes to reach his ear.

'Me too,' Tony replied, and slumped against his desk chair where he fell. Ziva came and crawled on top of him, Abby and McGee spooning in his corner of the bull-pen.

They all slept for a while, then people started to come into the building, occasionally making enough noise to wake one of them up.

Finally they all rose, stiff and sore, McGee turned on from Abby's arse only inches away from him the entire night. Tony was turned on because sub-conciously Ziva had been rocking her hips slightly and had also been tracing addictively soft and feathery patterns on the back of his hand.

**OK GO ME! NOT EVEN JOKING THAT TOOK ME ONLY LIKE 40 MINUTES TO WRITE!! ITS NOW 1:25AM ON TUESDAY MORNING (AUSTRALIA est) AND I AM TIRED *YAWN* I AM GOING TO BED, REVIEW IF YOU WANT IM TOO TIRED TO CARE...**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey sorry about the crappy chapter, but I could actually feel myself falling asleep. So don't blame me, it was written in sub-conscious. It was a bit quick and didn't entirely make sense to me (which is sad cause I wrote it) but I hope this chapter clears things up a bit.

**THAT PERSON! **Spade means castration, or to have their balls cut off, and sometime this can be done brutally, with a spade. Make sense??

**The Next Bit, After The Bit That Came Just Before... (interesting title, I like it)**

Ziva rolled off Tony and feel onto the floor. She rolled over and came face to face with Abby and McGee, who was lying behind her and stroking her hip in little circles. _How cute, _Ziva thought with a smile.

She looked around the offices surrounding them, to find they that were completely deserted. No one was awake, or here for that matter. It was three in the morning on a Sunday, so Ziva decided that she would do what everyone else was doing at that time. Yes, she went for a run.

To be extra quiet, she took the stairs and exited the building through the front sliding doors. As she stepped outside, she was hit with a wall of freezing air, which she wasn't expecting. She also remembered that she was wearing the tiny exercising clothes that no one would actually wear to do anything in. _It doesn't matter, I'm probably the only one out here at this time anyway, _Ziva thought, adjusting the ridiculous bra thing she was wearing.

After a few miles of a steady run, Ziva headed back to headquarters. As she passed an old abandoned building, a car drove past with a few angry looking drunks in the back. They rolled down the tinted windows of the expensive looking car and wolf whistled at her.

Ziva ignored them, and she ran on, picking up a slightly faster pace. She heard the car make a U turn, and this time the car coasted up next to her slowly, and followed her. She could hear the jeers and the jokes they were making about her, all of them laughing together. Ziva could almost smell the alcohol wafting out of the car. _These guys stand a worst chance of beating me, than a snowman has in hell, _she thought, giggling small congratulations to herself at her progressed understanding of American sayings.

'Hey baby!' one of them slurred out of a window, before attempting to get out of chair, but fell over on the concrete and threw up on himself instead.

Ziva wanted to see how this ended, so she purposely let the men surround her. There were five men around her now, all older looking and they all seemed to have a permanent smell of liquor. They started closing in on her, but Ziva kept her cool, hands on hips and turning to look at each skeptically before rolling her eyes.

They cried out to her, and jeered as she looked each one up and down, evaluating their weight, height, and how much strength she would need to make them fall over. And stay down. _Probably one or two kicks, for each, _she thought looking the leader type up and down.

He took this as a sign of encouragement. He held up his hand and made a waving action, silencing the men.

'Hey sweet cheeks, howsit?' he asked her, visibly less drunk than his cronies.

Ziva flinched. '_What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?' _she seethed, her voice dropping dangerously low.

Let again, the man made a possibly fatal mistake, thinking that the pet name he had dubbed he with was turning her on, and that he should continue doing this because her voice was low and she obviously wanted it.

'What's the matter _sweet cheeks? _Is this getting a little,' he shrugged up his shoulders and looked around, laughing to his friends. 'Intense?'

And that was the last thing he saw before being round house kicked in the face. _Chuck Norris style... _Ziva thought, finishing off the rest of the men and she continued with her run.

##

Tony was just waking up back at NCIS. He breathed in and out, feeling the morning tightness in his pants, and feeling the lack of Ziva curled to his chest. _Oh its almost dawn, she would be out running, _he thought.

Tony stretched and walked over to the plasma above McGee. He turned the volume right up before turning it on. The morning news blared out across the empty offices.

McGee looked up at Tony, told him to fuck off, and Abby was used to noise and she simply settled back down squirming above McGee's crotch making him moan softly.

Tony gagged and turned his attention back to the screen, not really listening as he yawned and scratched his chest. On the screen was the footage of someone, a woman maybe, taking on half a dozen big men.

Tony crooked his head and re watched the video footage. The attacker threw a perfect kick in the biggest ones face, making him stumble over she did much the same to the other men before running in the direction she was going before the men came along.

At that moment, Ziva walked back into the bull pen, a little sweaty and looking like she could use a drink. She was covered in blood.

Tony just stared. 'Ziva, is this you?' he asked, rewinding the footage and playing it from the start.

'Oh yeah,' Ziva said with the start of a grin forming on her face. She wiped some of the blood from her shirt onto a piece of paper and tossed it into the bin.

'If that's you, what are you limping?' Tony asked, sitting down on the side of his desk. Ziva stood between his legs, and put her hands on the knees of his track pants.

'They had very hard faces,' she whispered into his ear, making his stretch designed pants to make him feel rather claustrophobic. She leaned back and bit her bottom lip slightly, cocking her head to one side.

'Now, I am going to clean up,' she said, pulling away from him.

'I can help if you want,' Tony offered.

'Once I get the first layer of blood and grit off me, then yeah feel free,' she said over her shoulder walking to the elevators to go to the HAZMAT showers.

##

Ziva walked into a cubicle and stripped her clothes and dropped them outside. She turned on the water and watched as the blood washed down the drain. She double checked her arms, chest and legs for any more blood that was clinging to her. Ziva found another clump of dirt on her arm and scrubbed it down the drain.

When she looked down, the blood was still coming. Confused, she twisted and turned trying to find the source of the bleeding. As Ziva reached behind her, she felt a searing pain across her back. She reached behind her and touched the gash that was making blood drip down her back and down her legs.

_One of them must have done it when I bent over, the top must have stopped the bleeding, _she thought, stepping out of the shower, the loss of blood making her feel dizzy.

Ziva turned as she heard the door to the showers open.

'I was wondering how long it would take you to get down here,' Ziva said, trying to keep her back to Tony as he walked towards her.

'Sorry, Abby and Probie were making noises and I had to take some more pictures. Which meant i needed to find the camera,' Tony said walking to stand in front of Ziva, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

She gasped, as his fingers touching her gash. Tony looked up, knowing the difference between a gasp of pleasure and a gasp of pain.

'Are you okay sweet cheeks?' he asked, looking up at her with concern plastered all over his face.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it,' she said pulling away and putting space between them.

'Are you sure? You don't look so good,' he said taking her face in his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

'I said I am fine Tony, just. Don't worry about it, please. I am fine,' Ziva said, pulling away again.

'Ziva, what did I do? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I love you. Please don't do this to me,' he said, standing in front of her, trying to kiss her.

'I said, leave it!' she growled, feeling like she was going to throw up from the lack of blood. Ziva could feel the blood dripping down her tail bone. She was certain that the towel must be soaked in blood by now.

'Just tell me what I did, Ziva, I love you, I'm sorry,' Tony repeated, looking confused.

'I just need some space ok!? Just leave me alone,' she said walking backwards to the door in order to hide her back from Tony, not wanting to scare him. She picked up her clothes and left, walking as fast as she could call Ducky to stitch her up.

Ziva hurried down the hall, clutching her towel at the front, willing it not to fall down. She arrived back at her desk and looked for her mobile. She glanced over her things but she couldn't find it. The only solution that Ziva saw was to wake up Abby which she didn't want to do.

Ziva knelt down next to Abby and shook her shoulder. 'Abby, please wake up, I need your help,' she whispered in Abby's ear.

'_Sounds juicy Ziva,' _Abby whispered back, her eyes popping open. 'Wait,' she said. 'Ziva what's wrong? Ziva?!' Abby yelled finding Ziva's unconscious body lying on the floor.

Abby rolled out of McGee's grasp, trying to lift Ziva and take her down to her lab.

'McGee! Get up and help me!' Abby yelled harshly.

'No, I'm asleep,' McGee said, groaning at the unexpected noise.

'Its Ziva! Get up already and help me!' she yelled at him.

'What's wrong with Ziva?' he said, quickly getting up and joining Abby to help lift her up.

'I don't know, come on, we'll take her down to my lab,' she said, trying to keep Ziva's towel closed as McGee lifted her up.

##

Ziva woke to find she was lying in autopsy chest down with her towel covering her lower half. She tried to roll over, but some one's hand pushed her back down. Then Abby's face appeared in front of her.

'Ziva! Your awake!' Abby said. 'Now don't roll over or move, cause I called Ducky and he told me what I had to do cause he was at the opera and so I stitched you up. Proud of me?' Abby babbled.

'Yeah, I'm proud Abby, very proud. Have you seen Tony?'

'No, I think he went out for a drive I don't know. You could ask McGee I know that he was talking to Tony after we carried you down here. I told him to go away cause I had to take you towel off and that wouldn't be nice for you,' Abby said.

'Thank you Abby,' Ziva muttered.

'No problem. Hey Ziva?'

'Yeah?'

'Has your locket always been open?'

'What are you talking about? Its jammed shut, isn't it?' Ziva said pulling her arm in front of her face so she could see. Abby was right, her locket had released a little bit.

'Oh what's in it?' Abby squealed, pulling Ziva's wrist up so she could see.

Abby was so excited about what was in her bracelet that she didn't notice Ziva's phone starting to vibrate on the autopsy table.

'Abby! Phone!' Ziva yelled, trying to get through to her.

'Right, I knew that. Don't get up I'll answer it,' Abby said dropping Ziva's wrist on the table next to her, force of the impact causing the locket to open.

'Shalom,' Abby said in her best Ziva-voice, turning around to wink at Ziva.

'Abby, the brac-'

'Yes this is she. What do you- Um, yes ok I'll get right down there. Thank you.'

'Abby. Abby, look. Look. Is that what I', thinking it is? Abby!' Ziva shouted at Abby, trying not to sit up to look at the bracelet.

'Tony was in a crash! Ziva! Don't worry about the bracelet! We gotta get to the hospital! Come on! Get up and I'll help you get up! We gotta go!' Abby yelled pulling Ziva up. 'I'll call McGee tell him the car ready,' she said running over to the phone.

'No, the bracelet. Abby I _have _to see,' Ziva said sitting up and covering her body with the towel again.

'Ziva, he is in ICU, he is in pain, he needs you. You need to tell him that you love him,'

'What's ICU?' Ziva asked.

'Intensive care unit, and come on we have to go,' Abby said dragging Ziva over to where her clothes were.

'No, Abby I'm not going anywhere without you giving me my bracelet,' Ziva said as Abby pulled a shirt over Ziva's head.

'Ok, ok fine I'll get it,' she said picking up the chain and bringing it back to Ziva who hissed as she slid off the table.

'Wait, wait wait. Its open. It has actually opened. There _is _something inside,' Abby said. 'OhmyGod OhmyGod OhmyGod OhmyGod OhmyGod Ziva I think you need to look at this,' Abby said.

Abby put the locket in Ziva's hand and closed her fingers around it. Ziva looked up at Abby, who was looking at her with a strangely calm face.

Ziva opened her hand and looked down at the two smooth, cold objects that were lying in her hand. She picked up the smaller of the two, read the inscription and smiled, giggling. Then she said one word.

'_Yes.' _

**OHH WHAT IS IT?? IF YOU ARE CLEVER YOU WILL REVIEW WHICH WILL MAKE ME TYPE. GO. REVIEW. NOW. :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there! Ah, its been a while since I have wrote, but now I am on HOLIDAYS! (and a little happy) I decided I should start another chapter. Now. Seeing as I HATE it when people make Tony and Ziva get married and have children, this will probably be my last chapter. For this story I mean. Have fun minions!**

"_**Always Look On The Bright Side of Life…"**_

The worried group of six were assembled in the small, and somewhat squashy hospital room. Naturally, Abby was the first to break the silence.

'Ducky, is Tony going to be okay?' she asked, looking to McGee for comfort.

Ducky smiled and took of his hat, resting it above his heart. 'You know I am not as well acquainted with the breathing, as with the late but I suspect young Anthony here to have just broken a bone of two. He might have some bruising and a cracked rib, but nothing he can't handle,' said Ducky, gazing down at the still figure on the bed.

Ziva pulled one of the chairs in the room over to next to Tony's bed. She sat down and took his hand in hers.

With the mildly irritating occasional _bleep_ coming from a nearby machine, Gibbs was beginning to feel restless. He finished his coffee and threw the empty cup in the bin. He glanced around the room once more. Abby and Ziva sitting on either side of Tony's bed, McGee quietly hovering over Abby, and finally Ducky, who was inspecting Tony's charts at the end of his bed.

Tony began to cough, the _bleeping _becoming faster and faster. A team of nurses rushed into the room, ushering Abby and Ziva away from the bed. The head nurse pulled out the tube that was keeping Tony breathing from his throat making Tony wheeze and groan in pain. She then placed a breathing mask into his hand, and resting it over his gaping mouth, giving him fresh air.

'There you go son,' she said to Tony warmly. The nurse turned to the group. 'You need to let him rest, but he is awake so you can talk to him anytime. Visiting hours will finish in twenty minutes,' she said checking the chart. She nodded politely and left the room with the rest of the nurses.

'Thanks,' Gibbs muttered shutting the door behind her. Now, being Gibbs, and having no recollection of personal space, he leant over the bed so his nose was a mere inch from Tony's.

'What did you do this time DiNozzo?' he said abruptly, his blue eyes boring into Tony's.

'Well, you see boss, the funny thing is,' Tony stumbled with his words, trying to make sense. His bed shook as it rose up to make Tony sit up.

'Really Anthony, I don't know why they bought you into ICU. You aren't that hurt really,' Ducky pointed out.

'Thanks Ducky, that made me feel better,' Tony said.

Ziva wiped away a tear that had formed and rolled down her cheek. Tony turned his head to her just in time.

'Aw, Zee. I'm sorry. Don't cry,' he said hopefully.

'I am not crying. I just hurt my back, and there is something in this room, it is making my eyes-,' Ziva muttered back, trying to understand her own words in her teary voice.

'Ziva. Come here,' Tony said patting the side of the bed.

'Toda Tony,' she said with a little cough. Ziva crawled up the bed, and ended up sitting with next to Tony with her legs intertwined.

Abby moved to sit on the other side of the bed like Ziva, but McGee held her back.

'I think that invitation was just for Ziva Abs,' he said wrapping his arm around her waist and giving her a peck on the cheek.

Tony leant down and kissed Ziva on the forehead, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him.

'I'm sorry I told you to go away before _bubalah_,' Ziva whispered in Tony's ear.

'Hey,' he replied pulling her chin up with his finger. 'Don't worry about it, you're here now with me,' Tony said calmly. He pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss on the lips.

'Seriously!' Gibbs exclaimed to Ducky, who appeared to be the only other person in the room who wasn't kissing someone. 'Okay, grab-ass time over! Hey! Is anyone listening?'

'I am,' Ducky said.

'Yeah, thanks Duck,' Gibbs said quietly.

Gibbs had no other choice. _Slap, slap_. McGee and Tony rubbed their heads.

'Hey Gibbs, that was out of line, I _am_ in ICU,' he said pointing to the walls. Gibbs stared, and Tony shrunk into the bed. 'Never mind,' he said into Ziva's hair.

'So are you going to tell me what happened- Palmer!'

During Gibbs' trying to talk, little Jimmy Palmer had walked into the room with a sandwich from Tony's favourite sandwich place.

'Right on time Palmer!' Tony congratulated, taking the bag from Palmer and laying it on the bed. One of his hands was tracing patterns on Ziva's back in a soothing way, and the other was in a sling.

'I have it Tony,' Ziva said unwrapping the package.

'I knew there was a reason I love you,' Tony said pressing his lips to Ziva's head.

'You know, I can very easily put the other arm in a sling, or cast,' Ziva casually threatened.

'And I believe you,' he said.

'Would anyone care to explain why Palmer is here with a sandwich?' Gibbs asked from the back of the room.

'Tony's Rules,' Abby, McGee, Ziva, Palmer, and Tony chorused.

'What?'

'Rule One; Whenever and for whatever reason,Tony is in hospital, bring him a sandwich,' Abby explained.

'He made me learn them off by heart when I first came to NCIS,' McGee added.

'Digging a hole McGee,' Tony said darkly from the bed. He went to take a bite as a nurse walked in, when it was taken away.

'Sorry, no eating for a while. If you eat that now, the chemicals in the medicine you are on will react and trust me, it will not end well,' the nurse from before said after snatching away Tony's sandwich. 'Would you like me to throw this out?' she offered.

'Ah, no I'll take it,' McGee said with an evil smile.

'Don't you dare McStealer,' Tony warned.

McGee looked at Tony, and back at the sandwich, and back again. With a chuckle he licked the sides of both pieces.

'You're a dead man McGee,' Tony said. 'When I can get up.'

'Yum,' McGee said with a mouthful of bread.

'That looks good, can I have some?' Abby asked.

'Go for it,' McGee said, offering it to her. Abby took the sandwich, and looked at Tony, then back at McGee, then at the sandwich before sticking the whole thing in her mouth and eating it all.

The men in the room were astounded, Palmer had to excuse himself, Gibbs rolled his eyes in disbelief, McGee looked proud, and Tony looked like he was making a mental hit list.

'I'm outta here, before anything else weird happens,' Gibbs said leaving the room.

'I think I should accompany him,' Ducky said apologetically trailing after him.

Tony smiled a goodbye and went back to rhythmically softly rubbing Ziva's back. His hand slid over her bare arms and held her hand. Where there was an unusual object that normally isn't there.

'Zee?' Tony asked.

'Oh, yes by the way. My answer is yes,' Ziva smiled up at him.

'Ah, super. I'm not quite sure what to say,' Tony said with a splitting grin on his face.

'Just kiss me you silly man,' Ziva said pulling Tony's face down to hers, their lips connecting passionately.

'Photo-op!' Abby squealed pulling a camera from her bag and leaning across Ziva and Tony taking a picture of the three of them. Of course, Ziva and Tony weren't looking at the camera, but Abby had what she came for.

'Abs, I think we should leave,' McGee suggested.

'Okay then. But we can come back later, can't we?' She asked desperately.

'Sure, lets grab some coffee first,' McGee said, taking Abby's hand and dragging her away still talking pictures before closing the door behind them.

'Finally a little privacy,' Tony said.

'Well it wasn't your fault that person ran into the side of you, they just ran a red light,' Ziva said.

'Exactly,' Tony agreed.

'Now, down to business,' Ziva said suggestively, crawling over to straddle Tony. She ran her hands down his chest and down the hospital robe.

Tony's heart monitor began to _bleep _faster and faster. They looked at each other, worried. They both knew that the fun wasn't going to last before a nurse was called in to check why Tony's heart was beating faster than normal.

'Next time love,' she assured him rolling off to lie on his chest with his arms holding her close.

'Trust me, I won't forget. You owe me shower sex too,' Tony added.

'Since when do I owe you shower-'

'Visiting time is over lover birds,' an old nurse standing in the doorway ever so politely told them.

Ziva knew she had to go. She rolled gently off the bed, not wanting to upset Tony's wounds.

'Soon, Tony. Soon,' she promised. She sealed her words with a heated kiss and walked to the door, rouge tears falling down her cheeks.

'I won't forget, Mrs Ziva DiNozzo,' he called after her as she walked away.

**Oh my gosh. And then it ends. Annoying hey? I will NOT be writing a mushy chapter about weddings or anything but I will write an epilogue to this WITH SEX! Maybe for both McAbby and Tiva, I haven't decided. Hope you like it…oh and review bastards.**


End file.
